My rockstar ending
by Biteany27
Summary: Opening night of Tric meant hectic night for Peyton. So hectic she wasnt watching where she was going and ran into someone. Someone who just happens to be a very famous cutie. What will happen next? Read and find out!
1. Coffee dates lead to sex

**So some of you might know, I love Peteton (Pete/Peyton) So I thought it was about time for them to have a fic. So please read and reveiw! 3 Brittany**

My name is Peyton Sawyer, and my Boyfriend is a rock star. Yes that's right I high school student Peyton Sawyer am dating Pete Wentz of Fall out boy. Most of you are probably wondering how this happened. So I guess I'll tell you my story. It all started when I opened my club 'Tric' and Fall out boy performed.

Backstage was complete and utter chaos. I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make sure everything was perfect. Well naturally I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, and I ran into him. I was going so fast that when I ran into him we ended up falling over. So there we were, on top of each other. When I realized who it was I admit I was a little star struck. I mean come on! It was Pete Wentz!

"I am so sorry." I said while I got off of him. I put my hand out for him to get up. When our hands touched I felt a feeling I've never felt before. I cant even explain it.

"Don't worry about it. Its nice when a pretty girl knocks me over." He said with the cutest smile I've ever seen in my life.

"Um…You guys are on in about 20 minutes." I said not having a clue as to what to say.

"Ok." He started to walk back to the dressing room. Then he turned around. "After the show is over do you want to come with me to get some coffee?" He asked in a shy voice.

I didn't know what to say. I mean a rock star just asked me to get coffee with him. I nodded and managed to get out a "Sure." He nodded and walked to him dressing room.

"Ok what the hell just happened." I asked myself out loud. I most have said it pretty loud too, because my best friend came up and said

"I was wondering the same thing."

"Hey Brooke."

"Don't "hey Brooke me" who is hotty mchot-hotty-?"

"What?"

"The Fall out boy?" She said pointing to his dressing room.

"Pete…We are going to get coffee after the show."

Brooke got the biggest grin ever. "So now there is Brucas, Naley, and Peteton!" She said in a happy tone.

I just rolled my eyes. "Brooke we are hardly a couple. We are just going out for coffee."

She scuffed. "Whatever. You know coffee leads to sex."

I was about to nodded then I stopped and looked at her. "What?"

She looked at me and exhaled. "Oh please! You cant say you've never had sex after a coffee date."

"Brooke I've never even been on a coffee date." I told her.

"Oh.. Well be sure to use a condom." She said patting my back twice then leaving. I stood there for a minute then chuckled at how Brooke thinks everything leads to sex, then got back to work.


	2. Cleaning up together

**Here is chapter to of my oh so lovely Peteton fic. Haha. Please review. 3 Always & forever, Brittany**

The club was packed. Everyone was dancing to the music while they waited for the band to come out.  
It was time for me to go announce them. I walked onto the stage with a microphone in head.  
"Hey Tree hill how are you guys tonight?" I asked. They are cheered. "Are you guys ready for FALL OUT BOY?" I pretty much yelled. They once again cheered. This time just louder.  
"Alright, I give to you Fall out boy!" I said putting the MIC on the stand then leaving the stage. As I left I passed Pete. We gave each other smiles. He has the greatest smile. I still I cant seem to get over it. Half way through the set Pete grabbed his MIC and began to talk.  
"I just wanted to thank the Beautiful Peyton Sawyer for letting us play this show." He said looking over to where I was standing on the side of the stage and smiling. I returned the smile. The show was over, so I was cleaning up. I reached for a cup when I felt another hand touch the same cup. I felt that same feeling as before. Pete put the cup in the trash bag.  
"Hey Pete" I said smiling.  
"So how about that cup of coffee?" He asked.  
I looked at my watch. It was almost 2 in the morning and I still had a lot of cleaning to do. "I really want to go but I have a lot of cleaning to do."  
"How about you just come with me to get the coffee then we can come back and clean together?"  
"I don't know Pete, Karen might get mad." I said not knowing if it was a good idea.  
"Come on Peyton." He said grabbing my hand.  
"Alright but we have to get back here as fast as we can to clean." I said setting down the trash bag.

It was extremely cold outside. Of course me being me I didn't have a jacket.  
"Holy [Censored its cold out here." I could see my breath as I spoke.  
"Wait right here." Pete said going back into the club.  
I was a little confused until he came back out.  
"Here put this on." He said handing me on of his hoodies. It was red with the legendary Clandestine bat on it.  
"Thanks Pete."  
"Anytime." He said walking down the stairs before me. "So where is the best place to get coffee around here?" He said looking down the road.

"This place is such a mess." I said looking at the club once we got back.

"Yea we should probably get to work." Pete said setting down his coffee.

I picked up a broom and started to sweep. Pete stopped picking up the cups that were scattered everywhere.

"I think so we wont be so bored we should take turns saying something about our self's"

"Alright you first."

"Ok I really like you." He smiled. I blushed. "Your turn."

"I draw."

"Really? Are you any good at it?" He asked

"Uh…well you know the flyers for tonight?"

"Yea…"

"I drew those."

He took a look at the wall, which at one on it.

"Wow. I guess you are good." He smiled.

A hour went by. The place was spotless.

"You know if I knew you were such a great help I would have had you here when I fixed the place up." I joked.

He laughed. "You know I don't always help people clean up." He said. I was gonna say something then he cut me off. "But I made a exception for you."

"Your really sweet." I said putting the broom down.

"I try." He joked. "Peyton would it be ok if I kissed you?"

"It would be better than ok." I moved closer and we had the most mind blowing kiss I've ever had in my life.  
We made out for a couple hours. I know great first date huh? We were mid kiss when his manager came in.

"Pete! Where have you been! The plane leaves in 20 minutes."

"Leaves?" I asked.

"Yea. You know tour." He got up. "But I do want to see you again. I'll call you. Is it ok if I call you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Un huh."

"So its ok if I miss you too then?"

"Of course it is." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you too."

"Come on Pete we have to go!" His manager just about yelled.

"Bye Peyton."


	3. Not who you think

**I thought I'd grace you guys with a update on this fic. So here it is.**

The next few weeks really sucked for me. I talked to Pete, Rarely. I missed him. I mean sure we only spent that one night together, but there was just something about him. There was something there. And now he isn't here. All my friends wont believe me when I say that me and him made-out. It kind of sucks. I mean I want those bragging rights. But without proof I have nothing. Today was another dread-full day of school. And another dread-full day of people making fun of me. You see its become this big joke at Tree hill high for everyone to act like they "see" Pete with me. They even "Talk" to Pete. Its very retarded. But if I want to graduate I have to go. I got out of bed , put a band tee on, some skinny jeans, and vans. Ah comfort. I ran a brush through my hair briefly. Then I was ready. When I arrived at school I saw Brooke. She walked over to me.

"P. Sawyer!" She said in a up beat tone.

"B. Davis!" I said back.

"Did you see Lucas today?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Well if you see him tell him I'm mad at him."

"Alright. But what do I say when he asked what for?"

"Say if he doesn't know he's not as smart as he says he is." With that Brooke left. "Gotta get to class." She said as she walked away.

I stood there a little shocked. I mean Brooke Davis going to class early! What am I in? An alternate universe? I looked at the clock on the wall and saw I had 5 minutes before class. When I opened my locker a piece of paper fell out. I bent over to pick it up. While I was bent over I saw feet by the paper. I looked up and was so happy with what I saw. I smiled a big smile then hugged the owner of the feet.

"When did you get here?"

"I figured it was time to come back."

"I've really missed you Jake!"

"I've missed you too." I let go of him. He looked down and saw the piece of paper. "Are you going to pick that up?" he asked.

"Oh yea." I said picking it up. It said Peyton Sawyer on the front. I opened it and read its contents.

Hey Peyton. I miss you to pieces. I'll see you around later. Look for me at lunch.  
-Pete.  
P.S I know kids at your school have been giving you a hard time about us, so your probably thinking this is one of them writing this. But trust me its me.

"Who's it from?" Jake asked.

"Stupid kids. Do you want to ditch so we can catch up?" I asked.

"Of course." He said putting his hand out for me to take it.

Later that day.  
I just got home from my day with Jake and my phone began to ring. It was Brooke.  
"Hello?" I answered it.

"Do you have any idea who was at our school today?" She just about screamed through the phone.

"Wild guess, People?" I joked.

"Ha-ha. No! Pete Wentz! He was looking for you!" She said calmly.

"Brooke don't tell me your in on this joke too?" I sighed heavily.

"Peyton there is no joke. Pete was at our school today. I have pictures to prove it!" She told me.

"I'll call you back."

I shut my phone and thought for a minute. Either Brooke was really pulling one over on me or she was telling the truth. Only one way to find out. I opened my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other end.

"Were you at my school today?" I said without a hello.

"Yes. Where were you? I left you a note."

"Oh. My. God! I'm such a idiot! I thought it was stupid kids at my school who wrote that!"

"No. It was me. I'm still in town. Just not for long. Only till tomorrow night."

Of course I had plans with my ex boyfriend Jake. You see I don't even know if me and Jake are broken up. He left and didn't tell me. And now I was I guess leading Pete on. Or was I leading Jake on? I don't know!

"I have plans tonight." I said and I heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. "But I can cancel."

"You would cancel your plans for me?"

"Yes." I told him.

"I'll be there at 7." He said then all I heard was dial tone. I was so excited. Then I realized I had to call Jake and tell him everything.

"Jake?" I said as he answered.

"Yes?"

"I have to cancel tonight. I have this thing that I have to do. I totally forgot about it earlier." Yea I lied. So what! Does it make me a horrible person if I wanted to tell him I'm dating a rock-star in person? That's what I thought.  
He was a little disappointed but he said it was ok. Once I hung up I began to get ready to see Pete.

Pete didn't really take me anywhere. We really just rode around in the limo talking. We would have went somewhere, but we both didn't want people coming up to us every 5 minutes asking for a atuograph or anything.

"So Peyton, who's that guy I saw you with today?" Pete asked. Crap I thought.

"Jake. He left like months ago. We were sort of a couple. But then he left." I told him.

"Let me guess, you don't know if you two are still together or not?" He said with a smile on his face.

I laughed a little. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Just a little."

"Pete I'm really sorry about the whole Jake thing. I'm gonna tell him about you tomorrow."

"Its ok Peyton. You thought he was gone. Who would know he'd come back right when we became a couple." Right as he said the word couple I was taking a drink of water. I swallowed hard.

"So we are a couple?" I asked.

"That's what I tell my friends." He said.

"Ok cause I wasn't sure if this was like just a fling type thing or what." I told him.

The rest of the night was perfect. It kind of sucked when my dad called at 2 AM telling me I better get home or get grounded. So naturally I went home. I tried telling my dad was out with a member of Fall out boy and that he was leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to spend a few more hours with him, but he didn't believe me. Sucks.

The next day sucked even more. I just ran into Jake and have to tell him.

"Jake can we talk?"

"Of course Peyton. What is it?" He asked as I sat down at a table.

"Jake when you left I thought you weren't going to come back. And recently I started dating someone. I really like him. But I don't want to hurt you."

"Peyton its ok. Sure I love you. But I guess it was stupid of me to think you would wait for me." He said getting up.

"Jake, I did wait for you. But after 3 months I gave up. I figured you were never coming back."

"Peyton the fact that you thought I was never coming back hurts me. I thought you knew me better."

"Jake I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry."

"I have to go." Jake said leaving. He looked so sad and broken. And I caused it. Even though I knew it was the right choice, I still felt like a big pile of shit.


	4. outta my head

**Thanks guys for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm gonna try to start updating more often. 3 Britt ... **

So life with out Pete kind of sucked. Ok that's a under state meant. It really sucked. I thought about him like crazy. It was impossible to get a hold of him. I just wanted to hear his voice again. Ok what I really wanted to do was kiss him again. Man he is like the best kissed on the planet! I'm trying to stay focused on school, with it being so close to graduation and all, but I couldn't get my mind off of him.

"Knock knock." Brooke knocked on my door a couple times as she came into my room.

"Hey Brooke."

"Peyton why do you sound so down in the dumps?" She asked.

"I miss him."

"Pete?"

"Yeah."

"Still hasn't called I take it."

"Its been a week." I said with a sad face.

Brooke put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He'll call."

"I'm not so sure."

"Peyton, he's on a rock tour! He probably really busy. And tired. But I know he will call."

"Brooke there's just been rumors going around about him being with various celebrities, apart of my wants to believe them."

"Peyton they are rumors. You know how gossip magazines are. They'll tell any story if people will buy the damn thing."

"Your right. I just miss him so much."

"I know."

"Would it be completely sad if I looked if he's been online?"

"Not at all."

I looked to see when his last log in date was. A week ago today. Damn!

"Hasn't been on?"

"Nope. It sucks so much."

"Peyton give him time. He'll get a-hold of you soon."

I just nodded a little.

"I have to go." Brooke said looking at the clock. "Date with Lucas tonight."

"Have fun, and have Lucas wear a condom."  
Brooke chuckled. "Safe sex!"

I looked back at the computer. It was almost 7:00. I should probably do some homework.  
History is so boring though! I wish I had something to distract me. Hmm, what to do.

"Peyton?" I head my dads voice. "Phone!"

I ran down the stairs. "Who is it?" I said from the last step.

"Some guy named Paul." He handed me the phone.

"Paul?" I said taking the phone. "Hello?"

_"I've missed you!"_

"I've missed you too, Pete!" I said so my dad could hear.

"Guess I got him name wrong. My bad."

I walked up to my room. "So how are you?"

_"Tired. You know my job has long hours."_

"You don't say."

_"I miss you to death."_

"I miss you too. In fact I miss you so much, you've been the only thing on my mind." I confessed.

_"Really? Good to know I wasn't a freak for having you on my mind for the last week."_

"When am I going to see you again?"

_"I could send you a plane ticket to see me."_

"Imagine what my dad would say to that one."

_"There's never no harm in asking."_

"You know what? Just for you I'll ask. Can you call me back in 5 minutes?"

_"Just for you." _

"Bye." I hung up the phone, then made my way downstairs again.

My dad was at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Daddy?"

"What do you want?" He said without looking up.

"What makes you so sure I want something?'

"You haven't called me daddy since you were 10. Now spill."  
"Ok I really, really want to go see my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend." He looked up at me.

"Since about a month ago."

He sighed. "When you say see, what do you mean?"

"Ok dad, this is going to sound crazy, but I'm dating Pete Wentz from fall out boy."

"Whats fall down boy?"

"Fall OUT boy is a band."

"Really? And where is this Pete?"

"In Florida right now. He's on tour. We really want to see each other and he said he'd send me a ticket so I can be with him for a few days. But of course I have to make sure its ok with you. So is it?"

"I don't know. My little girl on a rock tour with a rocker? Sounds kind of crazy to me."

"Daddy please."

"What about school?"

"I'll take my work with me."

"Peyton if I say yes, there are a few things you have to do."

"Like what?"

"Call me everyday, and not just a few minute conversation either, at least 10 minutes. And you can only be gone 4 days at the most."

"Done."

"Alright, when do you leave?"

"I don't know Pete is going to call me back."

"Oh and another thing, the next time Pete is in town I want to meet him."

"Alright dad. I'm gonna go pack." 


	5. The spot light

**So I'm really sorry for my lack of update. The truth is I forget. I'm gonna stop that for now on though. Lol. Anyways I hope all of you are doing well. Oh yeah I love all of your reviews. They mean the world to me. Ok lets get to the new chapter... - Brittany**

"Are you going to be at the airport when I arrive." I asked.

"Of course I'm going to be at the airport when my girlfriend gets there." Pete told Peyton. "I'll be there even if I am suppose to be playing a show."

I got a big smile. Hearing him say that made me think that he must really liked me. Which is good to know, cause I really like him.

"Ok, well I have to get to the airport. I'll call you before I board."

"Ok sounds good. See you soon."

"Bye."

I picked up my suit case, which well wasn't really picking it up considering its on wheels. You get the point though. I practically ran down the stairs. I was just so excited.

"I'm ready!" I said with a smile.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Dad, I'm positive."

"Alright lets go."

I swung open the door and skipped down the stairs. My clicked the button on his key chain for the trunk to open. I put my stuff back there, got in the car and was on my way. At the airport my dad hugged my goodbye and watched as I got on the plane. I turned around and waved. I know it sounds like a dramatic goodbye, but this is the first time I've been away since my mom died. That was about 7 years ago. So my dad is feeling a little sad. I mean I felt a little bad for leaving him when I knew he didn't want me too, but I really had to see Pete. Nothing was going to stop me from seeing him. The plane ride was really boring. And I was really anxious too see him. I had butterflies. I really don't know why either. When we finally landed I was so excited to see him. I nearly jumped out of my seat, to run off the plane. But I remained in my seat. I didn't want a stewardess to yell at me. I got up when they told us it was ok. When I got off the plane there were photographers everywhere. I didn't have to think twice why. Then through all the people I saw his face. My heart nearly dropped. He saw me and moved fast through the crowd to me. He didn't say one word. He pulled me close and kissed me. All I could hear were camera flashes going off. I didn't care though. His lips felt so good on mine. He pulled away and hugged me.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too. It seems so weird to be here." I told him.

He let go of me, then grabbed my hand. "Lets go get your luggage." He said pulling me to the baggage claim area.

"So do you have any shows tonight?" I asked.

"Nope. You and me have the whole night to our self's." He said raising a eyebrow.

I nudged him a little. "Your so dirty."

"What are you talking about! I was thinking of cuddling in bed while watching the Notebook" He said in a honest tone.  
"Really?" I asked.

"No." He laughed.

"That's what I thought."

I hadn't even noticed the photographers following us. But they were. They took pictures of us getting my luggage, us getting in the car, us driving away. Hell they even took pictures of us walking into the hotel. It must be hard to be him.

"They take pictures of anything huh?" I asked. Pete just looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about. "The photographers." I said.

"Oh yeah. Annoying as hell sometimes. But you get use to it. You will too." He said with a smile.

I smiled. I mean him saying that "I'll get use to it." meant that he thinks we will be together for awhile. I guess that's a good thing though. I mean I want to be with him for a long time too.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He sat down my luggage. (I know he's so sweet. He rolled my luggage for me.) He looked around the room, then looked at me.  
"Not much we can do here, want to go out and get a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

"Alright what do you want?"

"Um, anything you want is fine."

"McDonalds?" He asked.

I smiled and said "Sounds perfect."

So as lame as it may sound after the McDonalds dinner we came home and went to bed. He said he was tired, and I was too. Plus it was like 2:00 AM. It was so nice though. Sleeping in the same bed as him. We woke up around 11:00 AM. We were in each others arms. He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning." He said in a groggy voice.

"Morning." I said back with a smile.

He was just about to say something then his phone rang. He sighed, then grabbed it. "Hello? Yeah. What! Alright I'll turn it on. Yeah, thanks bye."

I had a confused look. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah that was just Patrick. I got to put E! On." He grabbed the remote and put it on the channel.

_"Sources tell us Pete Wentz bassist of Fall out boy, was at the airport yesterday evening picking up a his high school aged girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. Our sources tell us she is in fact a senior in high school, and has not yet had her 18th birthday. Robbing the cradle there Pete?" _We heard the TV say.

Pete and I both had no idea what to say to each other.

"They are such lairs!" I said. "I've had my 18th birthday!"

Pete laughed a little. "Peyton I'm sorry that you've well become part of the media frenzy."

"Its ok. I mean I knew there was going to be something out there about us, but I didn't think it would be this soon." I said.

"I have to call my publicist." He said getting out of bed. After being on the phone for what seemed like forever Pete walked back over to me. "He said he is going to call E! and set the story straight and that they should talk about it around 5."

"Alright."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Do you want to go out?"

He thought about it for a minute. "We could go shopping"

"Sounds good." I said getting out of bed. He pulled me back and kissed me.

"That was nice."

He smiled. "Lets go get ready."

We were walking down the road when we came across a grocery store. Pete noticed it had star bucks and wanted to get some coffee. On the way in we walked passed the magazine stand. I didn't want to stop and look but couldn't help it when I saw my face on the cover of People. I read the cover.

_"Pete Wentz new girlfriend, high school student Peyton Sawyer seems to have a rough past. See pages 34-35 for details"_ Was what it read, I opened to the pages to find pictures of me from a party I once attended. That night I was pretty messed up. Most of the pictures were of me on the ground. Or kissing random guys. I nearly cried when I saw them. I had tears in my eyes when I read the article. _"It seems miss Sawyer likes the bottle a little to much. This is just one of the night out of many she partied. Has Pete started dating another Lindsey or Paris?" _I threw the magazine down.

"That is complete [Censored! That was one night! I never partied like that. Well I mean obviously I did that time. But never any other times."

Pete hugged me. "I'm sorry Peyton. So sorry. Lets get out of here."

He said grabbing my hand, then leading me out of the store


	6. Your Famous

**Aww. I feel so horrible for my lack of update. I'm like the worst updater ever. But I PROMISE cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye that I will update sooner. I already have like all the chapters writen. So its just the matter of me updating. Lol. Andways this chapter picks up right where the last one ended. So if you don't remember the last chapter you may want to re-read it. Lol. Anyways reviews are love. As are my readers. Lol. So review please! - Brittany**

I felt like such a baby. I cried the whole way back to the hotel. Pete kept his hand one mine as he drove. He kept saying things like "Peyton everything is going to be ok." Or "We will get everything sorted out." He is so sweet. I wanted to stop crying I just couldn't. We got back to the hotel and order much need ice cream. I know, I'm a baby. I like ice cream after I cry. It makes me feel better. Around 5:00 Pete put it on E! to see if they were going to say anything about them.

_"A lot of you know watched earlier this morning, when we reported that Pete Wentz was dating a high school student, who was under age. Well our sources were wrong. She is indeed over 18. But how ever she is not of age to drink. Today People magazine had pictures of Sawyer parting. Apparently Sawyer did not want people seeing those pictures. Earlier today her and Pete were spotted at a local grocery store, where Sawyer threw a fit after reading the magazine. What did you get yourself into Pete? A barely legal, drunk, drama queen? We give this new couple 2 weeks top." The reported said. _

Pete turned to look at me. What he saw was a very angry me, mouth wide open.

"Peyton…"

"I cant believe this!"

"Me either."

"Pete did you hear the stuff they said about me?"

"Yes, its freaking ridiculous. "

I was going to say something, but of course my phone began to ring. I picked it up too see it was Brooke.

"Hello."

"Peyton I just read people and saw E! How are you?"

"Pissed."

"I bet. I cant believe this is happening to you."

"Me either."

"Your famous!" Brooke screeched.

"What?"

"Your famous Peyton!"

"Brooke, I am hardly famous."

"Peyton do you realize how many 15 year old girls are pissed at you right now?"

"Why would 15 year old girls be pissed at me?"

"Because, you are dating Pete."

"Brooke I have to go."

"Call me later."

I clicked over to hear my dads voice.

"Peyton honey, there have been reporters calling all day."

"I know dad and I'm really sorry."

"Its ok. How are you? I mean with everything?"

"I cried. But Pete made me happy. He got me ice cream." I smiled at Pete when I said that. He smiled back.

"So he's not being a jerk?"

"Why would he be? He's the nicest guy I've ever been with."

"That's good to hear."

"Dad I think I'm going to go."

"Alright. Oh Peyton! I just remembered the school called and said that there is no school Monday, so you can stay a few more days."

"Are you serious?"

"As cancer."

"Oh my god! This is awesome!"

"I thought you'd like the good news."

"Alright well I'm gonna go dad. Bye."

I hung up my phone then looked at Pete with a very excited face.

"What is it?"

"I get to stay a few more days!"

"That is freaking awesome!"

I kissed him. "Even with all these rumors going around about me, I'm glad I'm with you."

"I'm glad your with me too."

"If I told you something, your promise not to like freak out?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I love you." I blurted out.

He was silent for a minute. Then he looked me square in the eye and said, "I love you too Peyton." Then we kissed. And I know have said that me and him have had amazing kisses before, but this one was the best I've ever had.

"I was so afraid of telling you."

"Why?" Pete asked with a serious face.

"Because I thought you wouldn't feel the same."

"Well, that was very dumb of you to think that."

"Oh thanks! Call me dumb!"

"You know what I meant."


	7. Goodbyes Aren't Forever You Know

**So I realize that I suck at updating. Sorry. But like I've said many times before I have a lot of chapter writen already, its just a matter of me uploading them. Lol. Anyways I hope everyone is well and happy. ... - Brittnay**

Those days were amazing. But every good thing comes to a end sometime. I was leaving in the morning, and dreading every thought of it. I mean besides all of the gossip about Pete and I, everything was perfect. And now I have to leave and Pete is going to Europe for the tour. So my life basically just went from the happiest time ever, to the worst thing ever. I mean my boyfriend on the other side of the planet? This was going to really suck.

"What do you want to do for our last night together?" Pete asked.

"I don't know. We could go out."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I was kind of thinking we could stay in."

"Staying in sounds perfect." I said turning around.

"You know, I'm going to miss you so much while I'm gone." Pete said in between a kiss.

"Me too." He unzipped his sweatshirt. I turned away.

"What wrong?" He tossed his sweatshirt on the floor.

"Its nothing." I said as I sat down on the oversized chair close to me.

He got down on his knees so he could look me in the eyes. "Something is wrong, Peyton. So why don't you tell me what it is."

I sighed a little. "Its just." I began. "Its just I don't know if I want to do that."

He looked a little confused. "Do what?"

"You know. That." I said nodding my head to the bed.

Pete smiled a little. "Peyton I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

I smiled. "I know that. Its just I know we are going to do it someday. And to be honest, I've never done it when I was in love before, and it scares me a little."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because sex changes people. I just think once we do that, I'm going to get really attached. I don't want to be one of those girls that needs their boyfriend constantly. I mean I already feel like that most of the time. Imagine if we have sex."

"When ever you are ready I'll be too." I smiled at him. "Oh and if you think that you needing me is a turn off, your wrong." He smiled then got up.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"We could watch a movie?"

"Ok sure. What movie?"

"The nightmare before Christmas sound good?"

"Yes! I love that movie!"  
Pete went over to his bags and pulled the movie out.

I began to laugh. "You just have it with you?"

"Dude! This is my favorite movie! I bring it with me everywhere I go."

I plopped onto the bed, still laughing.

"Ok would you stop laughing?"

"I'm sorry Petey its just funny."

He chuckled. "No one has called me Petey since I was, like 10."

"Well then its about time someone started to say it again." I sat on the bed for a few minutes. Without Pete. He was literally standing like 2 inches away from the screen. "So are you going to stand there or come over here?"

He turned around then jumped into the bed with me.

When the song "this is Halloween" came on we both couldn't contain ours self's from singing at the top of our lungs.

"This is Halloween this is Halloween. Halloween Halloween Halloween" We sung. We both stopped, looked at each other laughing really hard at what we saw. Both standing on top of the mattress singing and dancing. The sight was pretty funny if I do say so myself.

"I think I may have lost a bit of dignity there." Pete said.

"Yeah me too."

"But hey, at least I was being a jackass alone."

"Oh for sure."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Standing at the boarding gate Pete looked into my eyes and said,

"Peyton I love you so much. I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone in a sort amount of time. But it is. I'm going to miss you so much." He pulled me into a hug. I began to cry.

"God I'm such a girl." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"Nah, it just means you love me." He said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah your right." I said before kissing him. That kiss seemed to last forever. "Your going to call every chance you get right?" I asked.

"Nothing on the face of this earth could stop me from hearing your voice." He told me. I blushed.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said hugging him again.

"When I get back from tour I'm going to come visit you. Maybe even stay in Tree hill for a month or two."

"And I'll come to L.A. I mean I'll be out of school. It will be perfect."

_"All flights to Tree Hill now boarding." _

"I guess that's me." I said grabbing my carry on bag.

"I guess so." I began to walk away. But her grabbed my arm. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. Like really kissed me. "Did you really think you were going to leave without a real goodbye kiss?" He asked.

"No. I was just waiting for you to make the first move."

"Goodbye Peyton."

"See you soon." I walked to the boarding area. I heard him yell a "I love you." to me. I smiled to myself and mumbled "I love you too."


	8. Good news for me, Bad news for them

**Ugh. I'm the worst. I know. I always promise to update but never do. Well I'm done with that. I'm updating a hell of a lot more from now on. Anyway... leave me reviews. They make me feel warm inside. I like that feeling. =D I have a lot instore for this fic and can't wait to finish it! Annywayy... XOXO - Brittany**

The halls at school were filled with whispers every time I walked near someone. The only ones that seemed to not give a damn that I was with Pete were my close friends. Thank god for them. I almost beat the shit out of this one girl; Kelly. As I strolled on by her she had the nerve to say "Oh look if it isn't little miss attention whore." I seriously almost kicked her so hard in the face. Luck-fully Brooke was there to stop me. That night when I talked to Pete I told him I almost knocked the bitch out he laughed so hard into the phone, I could swear it almost woke the dead. Speaking of Pete, hearing his voice that night was the best thing ever. I mean not hearing it for 2 weeks was insane. I missed him insanely. But at least school was almost out and the tour was almost over. We could finally be together again. My dad keeps yelling at me to get serious with school and get my mind off of Pete. But in all seriousness that wasn't possible. However I did agree with him. So for a week I kept myself busy with school to get my mind off of Pete. That week seemed to go by so completely slow.

"Did you finish the paper for Mr. Maddens class?" Brooke asked me.

I nodded as I checked my Myspace. "Yeah. I did it last night. It was pretty easy."

Brooke scuffed. "Easy? That was the hardest paper her has assigned all year."

I turned to look at her. "When you are trying to keep your mind off of something school work is the best way to do it." I told her.

"What ever you say P. Sawyer." Brooke moved around on my bed a little. She was now lying on her stomach. Her face in her hands, her elbows on the pillow. "Speaking of Pete, have you talked to him?"

I once again turned to look at her. "Not this week. I've been trying to keep my mind off him. Remember?"

"Just because your trying to keep your mind off of someone doesn't mean you cant talk to them."

"Brooke talking to the thing you are trying to keep your mind off of is kind of defeating the purpose." I chuckled at her.

"Maybe so Peyton. But you know and I know you want to talk to him."

"That maybe so but I'm not going to. I'm waiting until we graduate in 3 days."

"Wow. 3 days. Seems so crazy you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Seems like it was just yesterday when I met a loner girl in the 1st grade.' Brooke joked.

"Yeah I know. It seems like just yesterday was the day a cheery girl skipped over to me and said "cheer up blondie. You have me now."

"Hmm seems like just yesterday that girl had no sense of humor."

"Ha-Ha." I said. Then my phone rang. I looked at the screen to see Pete's name.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Peyton? _"

"Yeah…"

"_Hi this is Pete's manager. I think we've met before. Anyways Pete told me to call you. He wanted you to know he went to the hospital."_

"The hospital?I asked.

"_Yeah. He broke his foot at last nights show._" His manger informed me.

"Is he ok?"

"_He's fine. Just is having a hard time walking. The last few dates of the tour may be canceled._"

"Canceled? That's good news for me. Bad news for the fans."

"_Pete said you have a sense of humor. Anyways he also wanted me to tell you sorry that this wasn't him calling. He's just busy at the moment playing a show._"

"Tell him its ok. And that I hope he is ok."

" _I'll be sure to tell him Peyton. But hey I actually have to go…"_

"Alright could you just him …."

Dial tone. I put my phone down on the table.

"That I miss him?"

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

"Pete's mangers. Pete Broke his foot. The last couple of shows may be canceled."

Brooke jumped up at the sound of my words. "Peyton that's great news! He'll most likely be here for graduation!"

"I know." I said with no emotion.

"Ok am I in a crazy universe here? Why are you not happy like I am about this awesomely great news?"

"I really don't know. I mean I am really happy. I mean he's coming home. Its just…" I paused. "Nothing."

"Peyton whats wrong?"

"Is it possible to miss someone so much when they are gone, but when you find out they are coming home your not as excited as you thought you'd be?"

"Yeah. Its possible Peyton." She began. "Remember when Lucas was gone after he told everyone about his heart condition? Well I missed him so much those days he was gone. But the day I knew was coming home I didn't feel the way I thought I would. But when I saw him I still loved him the same. I'm positive you will feel the same love you feel for Pete when you see him again."

I hugged her. "Thank you Brooke. I needed to hear that."

"Any day P. Sawyer."

* * *


	9. Welcome To Tree Hill

"Dad! I'm off to the airport." I yelled up the stairs to my dad. I waited for him to poke his head out of his door.

"Why are you going to the airport?" He asked.

Its amazing the things he forgets.

I shook my head. "To get Pete. Remember?" I asked.

"That was this week?" He asked.

"Yes, dad." I looked at my watch. "I'm leaving now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I saw his face I got chills. I ran over to him. Jumping in his arms I gave him a kiss,

"Well hello to you too." He said when our lips parted.

"Hi." I said looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you." He kissed my cheek.

"Like wise Petey." I grabbed his hand. "Shall we get home?" I asked.

"We shall." He laughed.

My dad was sitting on the porch drink coffee when we pulled in. Pete took his stuff out of the trunk then followed me to the porch. We stooped when we were by my dad. My dad was looking Pete up and down. I could tell by the look on his face he was a little freaked out. I've never brought a guy home who was tattooed head to foot.

Pete sat down his suit case and extended his hand. "Its nice to meet you Mr. Sawyer." He said.

My dad waited a second then shook his hand. "Its nice to meet you too."

It was awkwardly silent for a minute. I stood there not knowing what to say to break the silence. I grabbed Pete suit case. "We're going go upstairs dad."

"Peyton let me carry my own suit case please." Pete said trying to take it out of my hand.

I wouldn't let go. "No boyfriend of mine with a broken leg will be hiking up the stairs with a suit case."

Pete shook his head. "Whatever you say Peyton."

My dad sat back down in his chair that was on the porch and took a sip of his coffee. Under his breath he said "at least he wasn't going to let Peyton carry that for him."

I opened the door to my room, pulling the suit case in I set it by the bed. Pete walked into the room a few seconds later. His cast made him walk so slow. He looked around my room. He stared at my art for a minute then noticed my record collection.

"Nice room." He said in a serious tone.  
I sat down by the computer. "Yeah. Its not bad." I said in a sarcastic tone while looking around.

Pete plopped onto the bed with a sigh. "I'm so glad to tour is over."

"Me too." I said as I walked over to him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He told me.

"I think I do." I said in a serious tone. "I missed you like crazy too."

He smiled then kissed me.

"I've missed that." I told him as our lips parted.

He smiled. "So what do you want to do?" He asked as he stood up.

I looked at him for a minute. I mean I could have sat there and kissed him all night, but apparently he wanted to do something else.

"I don't know. I mean Tree hill has a lot of nothing to do."

"Hmm." He almost sighed out.

"Want to just drive around town?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He said taking my hand to pull me off the bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxI

Pete sighed out of boredom. We were parked at the river court. It was completely silent besides the occasional sigh Pete let out.

"I told you Tree hill was boring." I chuckled.

He just kept looking at the blacktop. He hadn't said anything in a really long time. I was beginning to think I did something wrong. I mean why wasn't he talking to me? After a few more minutes of silence the question had to be asked.

"Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did I'm sorry." I blurted out.

Pete turned to look at me. His face was full of confusion. "What? Of course you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then whats wrong? That was the most you have said to me since we have been here." I said in a almost angry tone. I didn't want this to be our first fight, but it looked like it might be the start of it.

"I was just thinking." He told me.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked. I needed to know. I don't for the life of me know why I needed to know, I just did.

He turned almost all the way in this seat so he was fully facing me. "I was just thinking that you should go to college somewhere in LA."

That kind of took me by surprise. Part of me was thinking that he was going to break up with me because I was too boring.

"LA?"

"Yeah. We could live together, and be with each other." He told me. "I just don't want missing you being a constant part of my life. You living with me would fix that."

That was the sweetest thing I think anyone has ever told me in my entire life. How could I say no?

I just nodded my head and said a quite "Ok."

He looked at me and repeated "Ok?"

I nodded again, before kissing him I said "ok." **Fav OTH Quote:  
**


	10. Home Sweet New Home

**I'm soo sorry for my lack of update. I was going to update like right after I posted the last chapter, but I'm not very smart and I don't lable the names of the Chapters on the wordpad thingy and the site I had posted this chapter on was down so I couldn't go on and see what it was named until tonight. So I'm very sorry for my lack of update. Lol. Anyway, I hope all of you are well and happy. I know I am! - Brittany Wentz (I'm mean Canaday I swear)**

* * *

I took a look around my room. Most of my stuff was packed. I can't believe this day came so fast. Graduation day came and went. Pete and I spent the whole summer together. And now it was time for me to move to L.A.

"You all packed?" My dad asked, leaning against my doorframe.

I turned slightly to face him. "Yeah." I said smiling.

He moved away from the door. "I cant believe my baby girl is leaving me." He said. He looked like he might cry.

"I'm not leaving. I'm just going away for awhile."

"I know. It just feels like your leaving."

"Dad I'll be back before you know it for Thanksgiving."

He nodded. "Yeah. I suppose."

I moved over to hug him. After a few minutes I couldn't breath.

"Dad, you have to let go of me sometime." I said laughing a bit.

"Nope." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took my first step into Pete's house and let out a whistle. It was so big and beautiful.

"Wow." I said turning my head in every direction to take everything in.

"You like it?" He asked putting one of my boxes down.

"Its beautiful." I told him.

"Good. Wanna see our bedroom?" He asked.

"Whoa, I've only been here a few minutes and your already trying to get me in the bedroom?" I said in a sarcastic tone.He

"Ha-ha. Your so very funny Peyton." He said picking up the box he had set down then he started up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs after him. The hallway at the end of the stairs wasn't very long. There were random pictures on the walls. There was a really cute on of Hemmy, Pete's dog. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw it. I walked into our room. It was huge. A big bed sat in the middle. Pete had set the box down on the ground and then laid down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and moved his head to tell me to come over to him.

"Come over here." He said.

"We have a lot of boxes to move." I told him.

"The boxes can wait. But me wanting to kiss you cant. So get your cute little butt over here."  
"Ok I cant deny that. You look to cute"

"Damn straight I'm cute." He said with a smirk.

"Ok if your going to be cocky like that I guess you don't to kiss me." I said with a smile.

"You honestly cant be that mean." He said with a pout.

"Well I guess I don't want to be mean."

I knelt down on the bed and moved slowly closer to Pete.

"Are you seriously trying to tease me?" Pete asked.

"No. Just trying out the bed first." I said with a laugh.

"Ok get over here now." Pete said as he grabbed my arm to pull me down on him.

We kissed for a good half hour. It would have gone further but Hemmy, jumped up onto the bed and started to lick my face.

"Hemmy. You sure know how to ruin a players game." Pete said as he laid back.

"A player? And game? Sure Pete. Whatever puts you to sleep at night."

"Hey, it does put me to sleep at night."

"Oh really. Cause I thought I helped you sleep at night?"

"Oh you do baby, you do." Pete said in a 'gangsta' tone.

"Ok could you please drop the "I'm a gangsta" tone? Please?"

"What? What Gangsta tone?" He said in a gangsta tone again.

"That one."

"Ok I'll stop."

"Thank you Petey. Now the boxes have waited long enough."


	11. Cooking Is Hard

**Ok, so if you read the last chapter which was named "Home Sweet New Home" go back and read chapter nine "Welcome To Tree Hill" Because I was a 'tard and uploaded the wrong chapter. Haha. So after reading Chapter nine read chapter ten, then come back and read this chapter! Haha. - Brittany**

The first month of school went by so fast. Everything was going perfect. Pete and the rest of the band have been in the recording studio working on their new CD. I've heard a few song. They are amazing. But what else is new?

"Peyton? Are you home?" Pete yelled.

"In the kitchen." I yelled back at him.

He sat his bass down by the stairs then made his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame and looked at me for a minute.

"Are you cooking?" He asked with a smirk.

I gave him a small smile. "Trying being the word."

Pete made his way over to the counter and leaned over it.

"Peyton you know I love you, but your cooking not so much?" He said moving back before I could hit him.

"Ok. I do not cook that bad!" I protested.

"Do I have to bring up the Mac N Cheese incident of last month."

My mouth dropped. "Hey! How was I suppose to know that Mac N cheese could burn?"

Pete chuckled. "Honey, pretty much anything you cook can burn." He leaned far over the counter to kiss my head. "And that's coming from someone who can barley make PB & J."

"Well I think you'll like this." I said pulling the pan out.

Pete looked down at the burnt Chicken on the pan. He poked it a bit and a part broke off. He looked at my with wide eyes.

"Want to eat out?" He asked.

I sighed. "Let me go change."

I took off the oven mitts, looked down at the burnt chicken then left the room.

20 minutes later I came down stairs in a pair of skinny jeans and a babydoll T. Pete let out a whistle from where he was standing by the door.

"You look hot Babe" He said taking my hand.

I looked him up and down. I let out a laugh. He looked at my questioningly.

"What? Do I not look hot?" He asked in a serious tone.

I shook my head. "No its not that. Its just-" I stopped to laugh. "We are wearing the same jeans." I began to laugh really hard.

Pete looked at his pants then mine. He began to laugh with me. "What can I say? I make cute comfy jeans."

"I know that's the truth."

"Shall we go?" He asked putting his arm out for me to link with him.

"We shall" I replied linking my arm with him.

The restaurant was packed. Luckily Pete had called ahead to reserve a table. The paparazzi had already taken 5 pictures. Sometimes it really sucked going out in public with Pete. But it was worth it.

"Cant even eat chicken without getting a picture taken." I said putting my fork down.

Pete reached across the table and gently traced his fingers across mine.

"I'm sorry, Peyton."

"Its ok. I guess I'm just not use to it." I said turning my hand over. He linked his fingers into mine.

"I love you. You know that?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." I smiled. "I love you."

"Is it possible to love someone this much?" He asked.

"Yeah. It is." I smiled. Then leaned over to kiss him. And of course camera flashes went off.

The next morning Pete and I were flipping through the TV and saw our faces. We stopped to hear what they were saying about us this time.

"Last night Pete Wentz and his Girlfriend Peyton Sawyer were seen eating dinner at a restaurant downtown. A fellow restauranter apparently heard a conversation between the two. He said they shared 'I love you's.' A little soon for that don't you think? Here is a picture of the two kissing after what seems to be the 'I Love You's' were said."

I look the remote out of Pete's hands and turned the TV off. I looked at him with a pissed off look.

"Peyton-"

I cut him off. "Don't say your sorry. I'm tired of hearing it."

"Well I don't know what else to say. Its not exactly my fault!" He threw at me.

I looked down trying to hide my tears. "I know. I know its not your fault. Its just so hard."

Pete put his fingers under my chin and moved my face up to look at him.

"Peyton. Don't cry. I know its hard. But who cares what any of them say. They don't know how or what we feel for each other. So just brush it off. Ok?" He told me. I nodded. "Ok. Come here." He said opening his arms for me to come closer to him. I of course did.

"I love you." I told him in a almost un-audible tone.  
He kissed my head and said "I love you too."

* * *


	12. Months Go By

**I'm so so SO sorry guys. My lack of update has been horrible, and I'm sorry for that. My laptop (Which is where I have this fic writen on) was down for a while and I just got it fixed like a week or two ago, and I haven't had the time to update. I'm truely sorry to all of you. :( Hopefully ya'll will forgive me. :) Anyway, this chapter is the first part of most likely 4. I haven't finished the rest of the parts, but plan to soon. I also plan on updating within the next few days. Remember guys reviews are love and make me write faster. :) So keep that in mind, and maybe I'll finish the new chapters quicker. :D By the way, if ya'll haven't, you NEED to check out Fall Out Boy's cover of Michael Jackson's hit "Beat It." Its really amazing. I mean, of course it has NOTHING on MJ's version, but its still amazing. :) I think I'll let ya'll get to the chapter now. Try N' have a great day and remember ya'll are amazing. :) **

**- Brittany Wentz ... One day that is. **

* * *

_**Part one ...**_

Ah how the months go by. Its already almost Halloween. We've been invited to several parties. But turned them all down. Pete and I were going to throw our own party. It seemed like a good idea at the time. But that was before we realized we invited to many people to all be in our house so we had to rent a place at last minute. Then there was the catering, cause god knows I cant cook. And of course the decorations and all that stuff. It actually went from 'cool fun sounding idea' to 'stressful never doing this again idea.' Anyways Halloween was in 2 days and I still had to get a costume. Pete had this stupid idea that we'd surprise each other with what we were going to wear. I wanted to do a cheesy couple thing. Like wearing matching costumes. Pete said that was too cheesy though. Thank god Brooke was here to go shopping with me. I'd be lost with out her here that's for sure.

"P. Sawyer! Come here. I found the perfect costume." Brooke hollered to me for the other end of the store.

I put back the mask I was looking at then went to find Brooke. When I did find her she was looking at a very sluty, very little fabric costume.

"What is that a napkin?" I joked.

She scuffed. "No. It's the perfect costume." She said taking it off the rack.

I looked the costume up and down then shook my head. "There is no way I'm going to wear that."

"Who said anything about you?" Brooke asked.

"Well you did say it was the 'perfect costume.'" I stated.

She chuckled. "Yeah I said perfect. But what makes you so sure I was saying it was perfect for you? This is going to be my costume." She told me.

I let out a sigh. "Thank god. I thought you were going to make me try it on." I smiled a relieved smile.  
"Nope this is all mine." Brooke said walking over to the dressing room. She hung the costume in there, then came back out. "Now you try on this on." She said handing the costume she had picked out for me.

I took it and looked it over. I nodded. "This is pretty good." I told her before I walked into my own dressing room.

The nurse costume was totally not me. But I looked totally hot in it. So naturally I bought it. I mean who doesn't want to look hot on Halloween? Brooke bought her almost non existent costume too. I have no idea what its suppose to be. Maybe a hooker? But I really don't know. All I did know is this party needed to hurry up and get over with. I put so much time into getting everything together that I needed it to just come and go. Luckily it was tomorrow.

"Hey you. It feels like I haven't seen you all week." I said to Pete. He was taking his sweat shirt off. And struggling at that task. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He stopped trying to get the hoodie over his head. He sat down on the chair that was next to him. "No. Just been a stressful week."

I got out of our bed and made my way over to him. I sat behind him in the chair and began to rub his shoulders.

"Whats been so stressful?"

He eased back into me and signed. "Its my mom. She keeps calling me and -" He stopped.

"And?" I questioned.

He sat up and turned to look at me.

"And she wants to meet you." He sighed.

I began to laugh. "That is stressful how?"

"Peyton, you haven't met my mom."

"Yes me and her both know that one." I chuckled more.

"Your funny." He began to chuckle himself. "She always judges everyone harshly and has drove my ex girlfriends away."

"She couldn't be that bad." I stated. "I mean no worse than my dad."

Pete shuddered. "Your dad is creppy."

I slapped his shoulder. "He's not creppy! He just wants the best for his little girl." I told him. "Which she has." I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I'm going to go to bed." I stood up and walked over to our bed.

Pete looked around. "What? That's it? You rub my shoulders, wrap your arms around me, get me all hot and just walk away? Your mean." He shook his head in disappointment. Then laughed a little.

I fluffed my pillow. "Yeah I know." I patted the other spot on the bed. "But you know, there is room for you over here…"

Pete stood up and this time had no problem with removing not only his sweat shirt but the rest of his clothes. "Don't have to tell me twice." He said jumping into bed with me. Kissing up and down my neck.

I moaned at the feel of his lips. "You didn't let me finish." I pushed him away from my neck. "There is room over here for you to Sleep, and I really do mean SLEEP with me."

"I swear your just the meanest person ever." He pouted.

"Your not going to be saying that tomorrow after you see me in my costume." I rolled over to my side that wasn't facing Pete. But I knew he was smiling. "Whip that smile off your face and go to sleep."

"How'd you know I was smiling?" He asked.

"For one you just told me. Two I just knew. Goodnight."

**_TBC ..._**


	13. Meet the Parent

****

* * *

Isn't this just weird? Me, posting another update not long after the last one was just posted. 'Cause it seems pretty weird for me. :D Some how it just seems if I post these chapters it will make me write the new ones faster. Well, maybe. Anyway, I hope ya'll are doing good. I'm wonderful. Todays been wonderful. Lost is on tonight, and that makes me happy. Anyway this is chapter 12 part 2. There is going to be about 4 parts to it. Maybe even 5. I'm not sure 'cause I haven't writen that far yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember that reviews are love, and you will be loved if you review. :D

**- Brittany**

**Quote of the day " (Undoing some girls belt to try it on) Just because I'm a rockstar doesn't mean I'll fuck you!" - Mr. Peter Wentz. **

**Just thought I'd share that random, awesome, funny ass quote with you all. :D**

**No on with the chapter ...**

My alarm went off at 9 am. I groaned the slapped my hand to the snooze button. I knew I had things that needed to be done today. It was just far to early. So I just laid there resting for a little longer. But of course the snooze doesn't let you snooze every long. The alarm went off again. This time Pete reached over me and turned it off.

"Why must you set that thing for so early?" He said putting his head back on his pillow. His eyes still shut.  
I sighed. "I have things to do today. Gotta get a early start. Even though most people don't consider 9 am a early start."

Pete rolled over and looked at me. "Well its good thing we aren't most people then." He said with a smile pulling me into a kiss. When our lips parted he asked "So what do you have to do that involves this early start?"

I eased back into my pillow. "I have to make sure all the decorations are up, make sure all the food gets to the club, make sure I don't loose my mind, and get ready with Brooke." I said in one long breath.

"Do you need any help?"

I gave him a kiss then got out of the bed. "No. That's what Brookes for." I gave him a smile. "I'm going to take a shower." I grabbed my robe then turned around to point my finger at him. "You stay there."

He gave me a smirk. "What ever do you mean?"

"I know you were going to get up and surprise me in the shower."

"I don't know what your talking about." He said with a smirk

I shook my head. "Uh huh. I bet you don't."

Everything was going perfect. It was 5:30 pm all the food arrived the decorations we set up. Everything was absolutely perfect. Except the fact that I couldn't find Brooke. I already looked everywhere. She was no where to be found. But I figured since Lucas showed up earlier that he has something to do with her mysterious disappearance. I plopped down into a chair and closed my eyes. I blew out a long hot breath. I was trying to relax a little. But I wasn't really too successful with that. I was just about to drift to sleep when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw who was calling.

I flipped it open and before I had a chance to say a word he was already talking. "How's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

I smiled. Then said "It depends. What do you want?"

Pete chuckled. "Oh how you know me."

I chuckled back. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"My mom has to leave tonight at 9pm. So would you mind coming to dinner with us in about a half hour?"

My mouth fell open. "A half hour? Pete I look like a mess. I can't get ready in time." I said in one breath.

Pete took a long breath. "Peyton, please? My mom wont be in town for a long time after this. it's the only time. Please, do it for me."

I smiled and eased back into the chair again. "Ok. I'll call Brooke and hopefully find her and see if she'll help me."

"Thank you baby." Pete said in the sweetest tone ever.

"Anything for you. Wait where are we going for dinner? I mean do I have to get all dressed up or can I wear jeans and a T?" I asked him realizing I needed to know how I should dress.

"Its nothing fancy. I mean I'm just wearing jeans and a hoodie. So jeans and a T will be fine."

I smiled. I hated getting dressed up so that was good news. "Alright. I'll meet you at home then?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit. Love ya."

"Love you too." Then I hung up. But I did not put my phone away. I clicked number 3 on the key pad and hit talk. I needed to talk to Brooke right away. Hopefully she will answer her damn phone.

Ring Ring ring.

"Hello?"

I sighed. "Finally! Where have you been?" I said in a frantic voice.

"I'm up stairs with Lucas."

I cringed. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing. "Well get your butt down here. I need you to help me."

"Ok P. Sawyer. What do you need help with?"

I sighed again. This time a harder sigh. "Pete called and said that tonight is the last night his mom will be in town, and that we are suppose to go to dinner with her, in a half hour. So I need your help to get ready."

Brooke chuckled. "He gave you a half hour? Gee he's nice."

"Brooke Davis do not get sarcastic on me. I need your help now get down here."

"Be there in a minute."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five shirts and 3 pairs of jeans was all it took until I found the 'perfect' outfit to wear. I went with a plain black V neck shirt, and dark grey skinny jeans. I curled my hair in tight curls. Like I use to junior year. I didn't put much make-up on. But I hardly ever do anyways. I finally found my left Conver and I was ready to go. With 6 minutes to spare I might add.

"Peyton! Are you ready?" Pete yelled up the stairs.

I popped around the corner and made my way down the stairs. Pete stood there with his mouth wide open.  
"What? Do I look bad or something?" I asked in a serious tone as I looked myself over.

He shook his head. "Not at all. You look amazing." He smiled at me. "Plus you could never look bad."

I reached the last step then went right into his arms and kissed him.

"Your amazing you know that?" I asked.

"I try." He said in a cocky voice.  
I slapped his arm. "Don't be so assure of yourself."

"Hey that hurt!" He said rubbing his arm.

I gave him a sad face. "Oh does the big baby want me to kiss it?"

Pete nodded. I leaned over and kissed his arm. He pushed my face up. "That's not where it hurts. It hurts right here." He said pointing at his lips.

I gave him a smile. "Oh really? Well I better make that feel better?"

After a few minutes we were in full blown make-out session. I pushed away. "Ok if we keep going at the rate we are, we will never make it to dinner."

"I guess your right." He wiped his lips. "I don't have any lip stick on me, do I?"

I laughed and said "Nope."

"Sweet, lets go." He said opening the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Pete said keep is causal he wasn't lying. I mean you don't have to get too dressed up to go to Izzie's the last time I checked. I laughed so hard when we pulled into the parking lot. I mean I'm getting use to going to these A-list Restaurants and we pull into a Izzie's. I find it refreshing. Like I'm back in Tree Hill. Once we got in Izzie's we found Pete's mom pretty fast. It wasn't really that hard anyway. She was one of the only people in there. Pete slid into the booth then I slid right next to him. He scooted close to me and put his arm around me.

"Mom this is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Peyton, this is my mom." Pete said pointing to both of us as he introduced us.

His mom looked me over. She gave a slight smile. "Peter Lewis! She is way prettier than you let on." She said which caused me to blush.

"Thank you Mrs. Wentz." I told her.

"So are you two ready for pizza?" She asked as she bean to get up to head towards the buffet.

"I sure am." Pete said, almost pushing me out of the booth.

"Geez, honey! Are you hungry or what?" I laughed at him.

Pete's mom laughed too. "Yeah Pete. No need to push your lovely girlfriend out of the booth just for food!"

Did she just call me lovely? And Pete said his mom doesn't like his girlfriends. Psshh, She loves me.

So after about 2 trips to the buffet we were all done eating. The conversations were nice and from what I could see Pete's mom really liked me. Everything was going awesome.

"Woo. I'm stuffed." Pete's mom stated as she rubbed her stomach. "I think its around that time where I have to get going."

"Why don't you just move to California mom? You know you love it here." Pete said.

She shook her head. "If I moved here you wouldn't have a reason to come back to Chicago, would you?" She smiled at him.

"Guess your right."

Pete's mom stood up from the booth, ,me and Pete did the same. "Peyton it was lovely to meet you." She pulled me into a hug. Then moved over to Pete. "She's a keeper Petey." She tried to whisper.

"I know." He stated.

"Alright. I must be on my way now. Goodbye."

"bye mom. Love ya." Pete said, giving his mom a kiss on the keep.

"Love you too. Bye Peyton."

"Goodbye Mrs. Wentz." I told her, waving goodbye.

I turned to Pete once she was gone. "So, do you think she likes me?"

He gave me a big grin. "I think she loves you."


	14. The Unexpected

**Woo! Look at this! Me, updating yet again this week! I bet ya'll are loving me. (Don't be afraid to tell me that. :D ) I hope you all are doing lovely this evening... or whatever time of day it is where you are. I'm doing wonderfull. :D **

**This chapter is the third part to what looks like may be a 5 parter. I already have the 4th part writen, I just don't know if I want to add on to that chapter, or make it a 5 parter. Lol. **

**Anyway, I'll let you all enjoy the chapter instead of me rambling on and on about stuff no one cares about. :D Remember to review 'cause I love reading them. :D**

**-Brittany**

* * *

Brooke and I arrived at the Halloween party looking as hot as ever. I felt sort of slut-ish though. The nurse costume dress was pretty short. I felt like everyone could see everything beneath it. It had already been a good 20 minutes and I still have yet to have seen Pete. Either he is wearing a mask or I just can't see him in the stream of People.

"Brooke have you seen Pete?" I asked while I still looked out into the crowd. When Brooke didn't answer I turned to see her and Lucas already making out. Yuck. "Ugh! Where is he!?"

"I'm right here, sexy." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned my head to the side to see Pete in a green Teletubbie costume. I started to laugh so hard I nearly peed myself.

"I see you like my costume." He smirk.

"Yeah Dipstick." I laughed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You know the names of the Teletubbies?" He asked with a serious face. "I thought I was the only one!" He added.

"I use to watch it with Jenny." I told him.

"I see I see." He looked down at the crowd and saw some of his buddies. "I'm gonna go say "hey" to the dudes, ok? I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

I shook my head "Alright. I'm going to go find a drink."

"Non - Alcoholic beverage please. Some one has to drive home tonight." He joked.

I gave him a kiss, then went on my way to the bar. I nearly tripped over Brooke and Lucas when I went down the stairs. They were smack dab in the middle, Brooke was straddling Lucas in what looked (I hope) was a just a very heated make out session. Its took me a while to get to the bar, so many people stopped to tell me how cool the party was. And once I finally got to the bar there were so many people waiting for the bar tender, I decided to say Screw it. I didn't really need a drink anyway.

"P. Sawyer! Come dance with me!" Brooke yelled over to me, waving her hand motioning for me to go her way.

I sighed, but then figured since my boyfriend would probably be talking it up for awhile I should waste the time having fun with my best friend.

"Where is Petey - Boy?" Brooke asked once I made it over to her.

I shrugged. "He went to go to talk to some of the "Dudes" like 20 minutes ago."

Brooke nodded. "Lets go boogie down on the dance floor."

"Boogie down? What are you trying to bring back the 70's?" I chuckled.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You can't deny that the 70's would have totally rocked if we grew up then!"

I nodded. "Your right. Lots of good things came out of the 70's. Led Zeppelin, Roller Skates, Pete…"

"Oh I should have seen that one coming!" Brooke laughed, then pulled me out to the dance floor.  
Brooke and I got our 'boogie' on for what seemed like forever. I looked at the clock on the wall and it had already been a good 45 minutes since I had seen Pete.

"Brooke!" I screamed so she could hear me over the music. She stopped dancing and looked at me. "I'm going to go try and find Pete."

She nodded. "I'm going to go find Broody too." She told me.

I saw Patrick near by, and figured if anyone knew where Pete was besides me, it'd be him.

"Why hello Miss. Sawyer." Patrick raised a eye brow at me.

I smiled. "Hey Pat. Have you seen Pete?"

He shrugged. "Not in the last 10 minutes. The last time I spoke to him I think he said he was going to go talk to Gabe."

"Alright. Thanks Patrick."

I turned around quickly and crashed into a chest.

"Whoa. Sorry." I told the person I ran into. "Jake?"

"Hey Peyton. I got your invite, so I decided to come." He told me.

I smiled then pulled him into a hug.

"Its great to see you! How have you been?"

He smiled. "Its good to see you too. I've been good. I started to see this girl a few weeks ago. Her names Ashlee. She's pretty amazing."

"That's great Jake."

He took a quick look around. "Yeah. She's here somewhere. I'll introduce you later, once I find her." He laughed.

"I'll introduce you to Pete once I find him later." I chuckled.

"We'll I'm going to go look for Ashlee. See you around later, Peyton."

"Yeah. I'll see ya."

Well tonight just got interesting.

TBC ...

**To clear things up for all of you, the 'Ashlee' in this chapter is NOT Ashlee Simpson. My friend Ashlee On the OTHforums and I were talking and she was telling me how much she loves Bryan Greenberg / Jake, and how cool it'd be for me to throw her in my fic some-how, so I did it. So once agian, the 'Ashlee' is NOT Ashlee Simpson. :D**

**Remember to let me know how you liked this part. **

**The next part will be posted soon. :D**

**- Brittany**

**P.S - Just so you all know, I'm loving writing this fic again! :D **


	15. Nine In The Afternoon

**Is it wrong of me, if I were to say that I'm actually proud of myself for updating, so often? 'Cause I totally am. :D So this will be the last part of the 4 parter. And I have some totally awesome plans for the next few chapters, that will totally rock your worlds. :D Oh! By the way, if you all haven't already, go and get a copy of Atonement. Both book and movie. They are amazing. I'm in love with them right now. ... Plus, in the movie James McAvoy is the star and he's TOTALLY fine. Hehe. Anywho, I'll let you all get to the chapter. **

**-Brittany**

Spotted from across the room, Pete. He saw me too. It was like one of those scenes from a movie. You know where the girl and boy see each other, and do the slow walk towards each other. Once I was inches away from Pete I couldn't help myself. I pulled him in and planted a hot kiss on his lips. It was a great kiss to say the least.

"Wow." Pete said once we both pulled away. "I should leave you alone more often." He smiled.

"Don't even think about it." I smiled, then pulled him back in for another hot kiss.

He pulled away, I frowned. "What?" I asked.

"The guys and I are going to play a few songs in a minute." He told me.

I smiled. "Really? Does that make me your groupie tonight?" I asked him, smirk plastered on my face.

His smile grew wider. "You're my groupie every night babe." This time he pulled me in for the kiss.

Once the kiss broke he smiled. "Stand front row and cheer me on?" He asked, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Of course." I smiled before planting a small kiss on his lips.

Patrick came up to us and cleared his throat. Pete turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

Patrick smiled. "We're ready to go on."

Pete sighed, and looked back at me. "Duty calls."

I smiled. "It sure does." I kissed him once more. I just cannot get enough of him.

"I really have to go now." He said, parting our lips.

"You really do." I smiled.

Patrick once again cleared his throat. "Dude, Pete, you can kiss her later, come on." He chuckled.

Pete sighed again. "Patrick's right. I'll kiss you later." He smiled. "Now, bring you skinny, cute ass front row and cheer me on."

I grinned. "If you insist."

Twenty minutes later, and the lights in the club went down, and the stage lights light up. The guitar riff started, and soon Patrick's voice boomed through the microphone.

_And we take sour sips from life's lush lips_

_And we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships_

_Stomp out this disaster town_

_You'll put your eyes to the sun and say _

_"I know You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding"_

_And we might have started singing just a little soon_

_We're throwing stones at a glass moon_

Pete looked down at me, and grinned wide. I returned the smile and began to shake my hips to the music.

_Whoa oh ooh, we're so miserable and stunning_

_Whoa oh ooh, songs for the genuinely cunning_

Soon Brooke and Lucas were next to me. Dancing along to the music as well.

_And we keep the beat_

_With your blistered feet_

_We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing_

_Slept through the weekend, and dreaming_

_of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity_

_Got postcards from my former selves saying "How you been?"_

_We might of said goodbyes just a little soon_

_(Stomp out of this disaster town)_

_Robbing Lips, kissing banks_

_Under this moon_

The second verse was over and I could not stop myself from jumping up and down.

_Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning_

_Whoa, songs for the genuinely cunning_

_Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning_

_Whoa, songs for the genuinely cunning_

I stopped and looked at Pete after the bridge. I knew what was coming next, and could not wait. Pete looked at me and he knew I knew what was coming, he smiled. He screamed into the microphone and my knees became jello. I loved him when he screamed.

_It was icecream headaches and sweet avalanche_

_When the pearls in our shells got up to dance_

_You call me a bad tipper of the cradle_

_But I'm just tired yawns for fawns on hunters lawns_

_We're the hasbeens of husbands- sharpening the knives of young wives._

_Take two years and call me when you're better..._

_Take tears of mine and find yourself wetter_

He screamed the last line and I was almost falling over. His voice had a certain effect on me that could not be explained. He jumped and spun around in the air. Strumming the strings of his bass, he looked at me and smirked.

_Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning_

_Whoa, songs for the genuinely cunning_

_Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning,_

_Whoa, songs for the genuinely cunning_

With the last line of the song sung, and Patrick's voice dying down, Pete began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, Peyton and I really hope you all are enjoying your self." He stopped, looked at me and smiled. "Now lets get back to the party!" He cheered.

The crowd of course screamed and cheered at his words. Brooke and Lucas managed to sneak away without me noticing. Now I was left alone, again.

Some one tapped my shoulder, and I hoped it was Pete. I turned around to see Jake.

"Peyton, this is Ashlee. Ashlee, this is Peyton." Jake told us.

I shook her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Ashlee. I would introduce you two to Pete, but I haven't seen him since he played." I told him.

And just like it was on que I heard Pete's voice. "I'm right here." He smiled.

"Well, speak of the devil." I joked.

Pete grinned. "Yup, that's me. Here at your service." He joked.

I chuckled. "Pete, this is Jake and his Girlfriend Ashlee. Jake, Ashlee, this is Pete." I told them.

They all shook hands and exchanged 'hi's' then we were left in a awkward silence. A silence that needed to be broken.

"Um, so Jake, how's Jenny doing?" I asked.

He smiled. "She's good. She's been asking where you have been though. She misses her babysitter." He told me.

"Aw. Well you be sure to tell her that I miss her bunches." I told him.

He smiled. " I sure will." He looked at Ashlee, who looked bored. "Well, I think we should get going. My parents said they'd only watch Jenny until mid-night, and its almost that time."

I pulled Jake into a hug "Alright. Well it was good seeing you. And remember to give Jenny a kiss for me."

"I will Peyton." He told me. He shook Pete's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

Pete smiled. "Yeah you too man."

"See you guys around." Jake said before leaving.

"Yeah, see you."

Ah, home sweet home. The party finally died down, just after 5am. Pete and I had to stay and thank every last person for coming to our party, and that lasted a good hour, so now its 6am, and we're just returning home. Needless to say, its been a long night. But a pretty good one at that. I mean, sure I didn't see Pete all that much, but when we were together tonight, it was a blast. One of my best nights yet.

"I can not wait to get out of this costume." I said as we entered the front door.

Pete smirked. "Yeah, I think you might need some help with that."

I laughed. "Dude, its like 6am, I'm far to tired for you to be 'helping' me out of anything."

Pete walked into the living room and slumped into the couch, which Hemmy was laying on. "Fine." He had already decided to give up on his attempt for some lovin'. "Did you rent or buy that costume?" His smirk returned.

I chuckled. "I bought it." I told him, as I took of my heels. I plopped down next to him, but soon realized there was hardly any room for me because of his costume. "Babe, are you going to take that off?" I asked.

"Oh, I see how it is. I can't help you out of yours but you want me out of mine!" He joked. "You know what? I think I'm going to sleep in it." He told me.

I got up. "Sleep in it all you want. You'll just be sleeping alone."

He stood up. "Alright, I'll take it off." He grinned.

"Knew you would" I smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Stupid freaking sun.' was the first thing I thought when I woke up. It was shinning into the room, and woke me up. I just wanted to sleep in.

"We need to get darker drapes." Pete said in a groggy voice.

"Agreed." I managed to spit out. I was so tired, I don't know how I had enough energy to think.

"What time is it?" Pete asked me.

I groaned. "You think I want to open my eyes and look?" I asked him.

"No. But your closer to the clock." He said.

"Uh. Fine." I rolled over slightly and saw that it was already 2pm. "Its 2 in the afternoon."

"Waking up at nine in the afternoon, eyes are the size of the moon." Pete began to sing.

I could not help but laugh. "You are such a dork."


	16. Starbucks And Rumors

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for my lack of update lately. **

**I was hit with writers block.**

**Anyway, if you all haven't heard Pete & Ashlee Simpson got married and are expecting a baby. **

**So congrats go out to them. 3**

**And, Naley19, the song in the last chapter is called "The Carpal Tunnel Of Love" By Fall Out Boy.**

**Sorry I forgot to mention that in the last chapter.**

**Oh and I think that (if you haven't) you all should listen to (and put on repeat) "Hallelujah" by Kate Voegele. **

**Its amazing. **

**Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short. **

**Like I said I've had writers block and usually after having writers block the first few new chapters suck. **

**So, sorry in advance. **

**- Brittany**

* * *

The past three weeks have gone by so fast. Fall Out Boy has almost completed their new album, my finals are finally over, and I have 2 weeks off from school for Thanksgiving break. Pete and I have been lounging around the house so much lately. Loving each others company. We watched all three season of LOST on DVD in two nights, and watched at least 30 movies in the past week. Its not that we like being lazy we both just enjoy laying on our bed or couch cuddled up together. And that's what we've been doing all day. Well until now. Pete got a random craving from coffee from Starbucks so he ran out to get some. Now I'm just sitting around watching reruns of I Love Lucy on TV Land. I loved this episode. Lucy doing the commercial for 'Vitameatavegamin' and getting totally waster while doing it. Its such a total classic episode. I was mid laugh when there was a knock at the door. I pushed myself off of the sofa and slowly walked over to the front door. I looked through the side window that was next to the door and saw Brooke sanding there.

Opening the door I said "Hey girly." With a smile.

But Brooke did not look happy. Not at all. I moved out of the entrance so she could come in and closed the door behind her.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She made her way to the living room without a word. Her silence told me something was wrong. Its not like Brooke not to talk at all.

"Brooke?"

She plopped onto the sofa and let out a tearful sigh. "I'm so scared." She said between cries.

I sat down across from her. "Scared? Why are you scared?" I asked her.

The next 5 minutes was filled with cries and her explanation. Once she told me everything I picked up my phone and dialed Pete.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"_Hey sexy. Can't stand being away from me can you?" Pete said into the phone, smile on his face. But that smile soon dropped once he heard the words Peyton was saying to him. "Why would I need to buy that .. Peyton what are you not telling me?" Pete was on the verge of flipping out in the middle of Starbucks. "Oh thank god." Pete let out a relieved sigh. "You're sure its for Brooke and you're not trying to say its for her but its really for you?" Pete asked her. He let out a chuckle when he heard her laugh. "Alright. I'll pick it up once I get my Coffee. Be home in 10. Love you." He clicked off his phone and paid the man who handed him the hot cup of coffee._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_1 day later_

"So Brookes not pregnant?" Pete asked Peyton, who was laying next to him on the couch.

"It was a false alarm." Peyton informed him.

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah I know."

Peyton flipped through the TV channels and stopped when she saw a picture of her and then a picture of Pete on E! News. She turned it up to hear what rumor they made up this time.

_Pete Wentz was spotted leaving a Walgreens pharmacy yesterday afternoon. In the bag is a First Response pregnancy test. _

They zoomed in on the bag and circled the hard to see test.

_Is there a little Wentz on the way for the 28 year old rocker and 18 year old college student? Baby bump watch is on high alert. _

"Shit!" Both Pete and Peyton exclaimed.


	17. Leaving The Boy You Love

**Sorry for the long wait. After I wrote the last chapter I got major writers block and I barely manged to get this one out. This chapter is reallly short, and for that I'm sorry. But when I tried to add more onto this chapter it just didn't seem to go. Plus, to me nothing more needed to be said in this chapter. You all may kill me for it, but I guess we'll just have to see what you guys think. Anyway, hope you like it. - Brittany**It has been a rough few weeks for Peyton. Thanksgiving came and gone, and it wasn't a very good one. Ever since the rumors of her being pregnant have gotten out she hasn't be able to turn on a TV or radio without seeing or hearing anything about her and her supposed baby. Her and Pete released statements multiple times stating that she isn't and will not be pregnant now or in the near future, but these rumors will not go away. Peyton is about to go on E! and take a pregnancy test right then and there to prove she is not with child. She's been trying to keep her cool, but the rumors are getting worse and worse. She is about a second away from blowing a fuse. And Pete knew it.

* * *

"Hey baby." Pete said as he entered the living room. He sat his guitar down next to the couch. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Peyton's cheek.

"The rumors have not gone away, Pete." Peyton stated.

Pete sat down across from here. "I know. Peyton, baby, I know its hard. But we both know you're not pregnant so if that media wants to believe you are just let them. 'cause in nine months we're not going to be parents whether the world wants us to be or not."

"I go through everyday saying to myself that its just a rumor and that it will fade out soon enough. And I think "I know its not true, so why care." But then I see magazines with my face on them and the TV is always tuned in on us. Its not fading away. And this," She paused. "Pete, this isn't working."

His face dropped. "What do you mean this isn't working, Peyton? Don't you love me?" He asked.

She sat up. "Of course I love you. I love you more than life its self."

"I'm confused than. Tell me how this isn't working if we both love each other."

"Its- Its just, I can't be in the spotlight all the time. And being with you I am. Its just to hard, Pete. I need sometime away from this town."

"Alright, then we'll go on vacation."

Peyton shook her head. " I need some time out of this town, alone." Pete stood up. "I love you so much Pete. You Don't even know. But I need sometime to think. I'm going to go back to Tree Hill and spend Christmas with my dad and clear my head. I'll be back after break. Is over."

"Peyton, you can't go." Pete stated. "I need you here. I need to wake up to you every morning. I need to see your face everyday. Peyton , I need you."

Tears began to roll down her face. "I need you too, but I have to go." A tear rolled out of his eye. Peyton got up and hugged him. This was a hug like they have never shared before. "I have to go Pete. I have to."

* * *

**Just to be clear, Pete and Peyton are not broken up. Yet. Peyton just needed to get away from all the media. Now, they may or may not break up. I actaully haven't thought that far ahead. I usaully have my fics all planned out from the get go, but this one I just make up as I go. So we'll have to all wait and see what happens. **

**- Brittany C.**


	18. Forever And Ever

**Check this the F out! Me, Brittany (Insert what you think are my middle and last name here), posting another update a lot sooner than normal! Haha. And check it, its actually not shot! Haha. Remember, reviews are love and usaully make me update faster. Hehe. **

**- Brittany **

* * *

I spent the whole flight to Tree Hill crying. I tried with all my might to stop the tears from rolling out but I couldn't help it. I already miss him. I also knew that right now for me this was the best thing to do. But I really can't imagine a day without him. I swear I have fallen so head over heals in love with this guy. I'm already thinking about hoping on a flight back to L.A. once I get to Tree Hill. But Brooke kept sending me text messages saying "P. Sawyer, don't think about it. If you think about it you'll do it. And right now, you don't need that. Take some time for yourself." I wanted to throw my phone every time I read one of Brookes messages. All I wanted to do was go back to Pete and tell him that I can learn to live with being in the spot light. But I couldn't do that. Not until I remember what my life was like. Every time I tried to imagine my room all I would think about is Pete. And the time he came and stayed with me after he broke his ankle. The first time we ever slept in the same bed together. The thoughts of how perfect his body seemed next to mine. Why won't these thoughts leave my mind? I need to stop thinking about him for at least a day. I need to start thinking about myself and what I really want in this life. But all my thoughts lead back to him. No matter how hard I fight it.

"Peyton! Over here!" My dad yelled as I walked off the plane. I was so busy thinking about Pete I walked right past my dad without noticing him one bit.

I turned around slowly and saw my dad. His face dropped when he saw that I had been crying, and for what looked like for hours. "Sorry dad. I wasn't paying attention." I said in a voice that you could barely hear.

My dad pulled me in for a hug. "Oh Peyton." He said in a worried voice.

The car ride home was spent in silence. Well, not complete silence. The radio was on. And of course, right after "Shake It" By Metro Station "Sugar, We're Going Down" came on. I nearly lost it. Thankfully, somehow my dad actually knew that it was a Fall Out Boy song and he switched off the radio. "Stupid station." He said under his breath.

The walk up to my room was a sad one. I kept thinking about how the last time I walked up these steps Pete was with me. And how he had to hobble up them with his crutches, and how he almost fell down them. When I entered my room everything looked the same and the feeling of home entered me. Its been such a long time since I've felt something was mine. Sure at our house in California I have things that are mine and things feel like they are mine, but this feeling, this was something I haven't felt in a long time. This truly was the only place in the world that I feel like I can totally be me and not have to worry about anything. Well, maybe not. That was a lie. I feel like that when I'm with Pete. In his arms I always feel like I'm sheltered away from the world and that the only person wanting to see me for me is right there. That feeling is almost as good as this one. Maybe even better. But right now I need to get these thoughts out of my head. Maybe I should just go to sleep. It's the only way right now that I can clear all these thoughts.

_1 week later. _

I stared at the blinking curser for about a hour. All I wanted to do was send him a email. One simple email telling him that I miss him, and that I want him. But the words won't form. They just won't come out. I feel like a mute. Staring at the curser blink for the millionth time I finally start typing.

_Dear Pete, _

_I know that the "Dear Pete" thing seems like a weird thing to use, but right now it's the only thing that is really coming out. I've stared at the curser blink for about a hour. I couldn't make the words that I want to say to you come out. Everything here reminds me of you. I walked past TRIC the other night and I broke down. That whole walk home all I got was worried looks from strangers. My dad has been really worried about me. I don't really know why though. I know that I cry over everything because everything reminds me of you but he really doesn't need to worry. The only real reason for my tears are because I miss you so terribly much. I've hardly gotten any sleep because I'm not next to you. I wake up in the mornings and see the empty side of the bed and I weep. God, I love you so much. I don't think I even realized how much I love you until I got on that plane. And for the last week all I have thought about is getting ticket for L.A. so I can come back to you. But Brooke is here and stops me. She thinks that me staying home for awhile longer will be good for me. But she doesn't realize that all its doing is hurting me more because I'm not with you. And I know you're probably wondering why I'm saying all this in a email and why this isn't over the phone ore in person and the reason for that is simple; I can't bring myself to hear your voice. It'll only make me miss you more. And I would say it in person but the flight it long and I can't wait all the time without saying any of this. Pete, I'm getting on the next flight back. I know with you is where I need to be. I love you, forever and ever. _

_Love always,_

_Peyton. _

I clicked on the send button and packed my bags.

_8 hours later_

I rushed through the front doors not even bringing my suitcases with me.

"Pete!" I screamed through-out the house.

I didn't get any answer and became worried. I made my way for the kitchen and once again broke down in tears. I found a note which said,

_Peyton,_

_I know that you're going to come back sooner or later. But I'm not going to be here. Patrick called me the other night and Fall Out Boy had to start tour earlier than planned. But Peyton, believe me I wish I could have been home when you walked through the door. Believe me when I say that I want to kiss you so bad right now. Here is a list of out tour dates and hotels we are going to be at. If you want to catch a plane and come to me. I'm going to tell the staff at every hotel and venue I play at that you might be showing up and to believe you when you say that your Peyton. I really do hope to see you soon Baby. I miss you and love you so much. _

_Forever and ever yours, _

_Pete._

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I love you so much." I said as I began to re-read the note.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think. ;)**

**- Brittany (Wentz)**


	19. Never sounded like more fun

**So this chapter is short and pretty much a filler. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Hope you all are well and having a good week. :) Reviews are amazing. :) - Brittany**

"So you came home after I told you not to, and when you got there Pete was gone and left you a note with tour dates on it?" Brooke asked Peyton.

Peyton had called Brooke about a half hour after she found the note. She was so confused on what to do. She needed Brookes advise.

"Yeah, that's how it all went down." Peyton said in between sniffles.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Ok, first off you need to stop crying. Its not like you and Petey-boy have broken up. Second Lucas and I are going to go with you on the search for Mr. Wentz." Brooke told her friend.

Peyton wiped at her nose. It had begun to run not long after she started to cry. " You'd really come with me?" She asked.

"Of course P. Sawyer!" Brooke said as if it was the most known thing on the planet. "I'd do anything if you asked me too. You're my best friend."

"Then be at my house by 8am tomorrow morning. Pete has a show in San Diego at 3pm. I really don't know why its at 3pm but we have to be there." She told Brooke.

"Aye Aye captain." Brooke said.

_The Next day._

"Hi, my name is Peyton Sawyer, I'm Pete's girlfriend. He said he'd put me on a list so that I could go straight back to see him." Peyton told the security guard.

The big man looked at his clipboard. "I don't see any Peyton's on here." He stated.

"What?" Peyton's face went sad. "Let me call him real quick."

_Ring Ring Ring …. _

"Yo, what it do?" Pete answered his phone.

"Hey. I'm out front but the guard wont let me in."

"_What are you talking about? You're on the list." _Pete stated.

"That's what I told him. Could you please come out here and tell him you know me." Peyton asked.

"_Yeah. Of course." Pete then hung up his phone._

Peyton turned to look at the guard. "He's coming out here." She stated.

The door swung open and Pete strode out. "Hey baby. Come here!" He yelled over to Peyton.

She pushed by the guard and jumped into Pete's arms. "I'm so sorry I left. I just needed to clear my head. But there wasn't a second of any day that I was away that I didn't think about you. Just ask Brooke." Peyton told him.

He smiled then kissed her. "I don't need to hear it from Brooke. I know you did. Just like I missed you."

Peyton kissed him harder. She loved the taste of him. "I love you more than you could possibly know." She said.

Pete gave her a tight hug. "You know, I'm not sharing a hotel room with Patrick or anyone tonight. What do you say we make up in there latter?" He gave her a smirk.

She blushed a bright pink color. "Usually I'd tell you you're a pervert, but this time nothing has ever sounded like more fun." She kissed him once again.


	20. Movies, Makingout, And Marriage?

**I'm not sure if any of you who actaully read this read any of my other fics, so I'm gonna say the same thing I said when I update "In The Air Tonight." I always get in way over my head. My life isn't to busy, but my mind is always running from idea to idea. I have about 4 fanfics that I am currently writing and thats pretty much the reason it takes me years to update. As of right now I can't seem to write a new chapter for this fic. I wrote this awhile ago and forgot about it. Its really short, and for that I'm super sorry. I'm not too sure when I'm gonna update again, hopefully soon, but who knows. Hope everyone is well, now time for the new chapter. - Brittany**

"Wow." Pete said breathlessly laying next to me in bed. "That was unbelievable."

I began to laugh. "You make it sound like we just had sex. It was just a movie." I stated.

He sat up and looked at me. "Just a movie? Just a movie?! Peyton, that was one of the greatest action movies I've seen in a long time."

"I still can't believe you bribed people to let you get a copy of it when its still in theaters."

"Hey, I wanted to see it badly and being on tour my schedule is crazy. Wanted was amazing." He stated.

I kissed his hand. "I love you." I told him.

He kissed my lips. "I love you too baby."

We soon began to begin a very heated make-out session. So heated that clothes began to be removed.

"I love you so, so much." Pete said with his lips pressed against mine.

"I love you too." I said in between kisses.

Pete stopped and moved back. His face was serious and calm. "Marry me." He said.

I was shocked to say the least. "What?" I asked.

He smiled now. "Marry me."

"Are you serious?"

He stood up. "Peyton, I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want to spend all my years with you. You are the only one I ever want to kiss ever again. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked.

I frowned which caused Pete's face to drop. Then I grinned the biggest grin ever. Standing up I said, "There is nothing I want more in this word than to be your wife. My answer is yes. Yes I will marry you!" I stood up and kissed him passionately.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed.

"There you go again, making it sound like we're having sex."

He began to smirk. "Alright, so if I keep making sounds like we are having sex, why don't we just actually do it."

"You make is sound so romantic." I said sarcastically.

"Well, it is our engagement night . . . " Pete said.

I moved over to the bed and patted softly on it. "Come over here soon to be husband."

Pete quickly jumped out of his pants and jumped into the bed. "I love my life." He smiled.


	21. Hey dad, guess who's getting married!

**Whoa! I realize its been awhile now, and I feel like a dumb-dumb 'cause I've had this chapter written for like ever now. I'm just getting started on the next chapter and will have it posted soon. Rememeber Reviews are love and mean a lot to me. - Brittany**

Waking up in bed next to Pete never gets old. Its really amazing to be this in love with someone in a years time. Its even more amazing to be engaged to the most amazing dude in the world. I think I say my life is amazing to often. Oh well.

"Good morning beautiful." Pete said as he rolled over and put his arms around my waist. "Last night was pretty amazing."

There goes the word amazing again. I guess Pete and I are really meant to be.

I smiled. "Yes, last night was amazing." I leaned into his face to give him a kiss but quickly pulled away. In which left Pete confused.

"Whats up with the pull away?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Baby, your breath its, its uh, it stinks." I laughed more. "Go brush your teeth." I pointed to the hotel bathroom.

He pouted a bit. "Well, I bet your breath smells bad too. No on has good smelling breath in the morning." He said.

"You're probably right." I began to get out of bed. "Lets BOTH brush our teeth."

It took us a good 2 hours to get showered, brush our teeth and try to get dressed without the other one trying to take off our clothes just as fast as we put them on. Pete was buckling his belt when I turned to him.

"So where are you guys playing next?" I asked.

He looked sad. "I forgot all about the tour." He stated. "We are playing in Oregon tonight and then Washington tomorrow." he said.

"I have to get back home. School starts back up tomorrow." I told him.

Pete made his way over to me. Wrapping his arms around me he said "I love you. And I know how hard it is to be away from you. When we are apart for this long of time it sucks, but its only a month. I'll be back in LA before you know it." He gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I said. "I can't wait to be your wife."

Pete's face got serious. "Lets not wait." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The little chapel was cute to say the least. Inside was Brooke and Lucas, Fall Out Boy members, Fall Out Boys crew and their manager, and of course THE boy. Pete. He stood at the end of the isle waiting for me to meet him there. I felt bad that neither of our parents were here. I mean, we're getting married. We haven't even called them. Oh no. I'm getting cold feet. Brooke was standing next to me and could see it all over my face.

"Peyton, are you alright?" She asked.

I smiled. "This is the happiest day of my life, Brooke. Of course I'm alright. I'm the happiest person in the world."

"But-" She added with a smile.

I smiled back at her. "But my dad should be here. So should Pete's parents." I stated.

Brooke took my hand and squeezed it. "I am going to walk down that isle and tell Petey that you two have to call your parents before doing this because you feel bad. Ok?"

I smiled. "Ok B. Davis." She began to walk away. "Hey, thanks for being my best friend." I told her.

"Its my job. If I wasn't who else would be?" She joked.

Pete got excited when he saw Brooke walking down the isle. But the excitement he was feeling faded away when he noticed she wasn't doing the slow wedding march. 'Oh no. Peyton got cold feet. She doesn't want to marry me. She's left me at the alter." He thought.

"You have to call your parents and tell them that you are getting married. Peyton feels bad that they aren't here." She told him.

"Leave it to Peyton." He said with a smile. "I'm calling them now." He said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

Patrick, who was standing next to him began to laugh. "You left your phone in your pocket when you're about to get married?" He asked.

"Shut up." Pete said as he put his ear up to the phone.

Brooke made her way back down to the other end of the isle, back to Peyton. "Pete is calling his parents now." She told her.

Peyton nodded and began to dial her dads number.

"_Hello?" _Her dad answered.

"Hi daddy. Guess what I'm about to do?" She said in a excited voice.

"_I don't know sweetheart, what?" _He asked.

"Get hitched." She said, then laughed at herself for saying "get hitched"

"_Very funny, Peyton." _Her dad said.

"Its not a joke dad. Pete and I are about to get married. And I really wish you could be here but its totally a spur of the moment thing. I just didn't feel right about walking down the isle without telling you first."

"_My baby girl is getting married without me there?" _He said.

"I'm sorry daddy. Please don't be mad. But I love him so much, more than you could possibly know."

"_Will you have another ceremony for your family?" _He asked in a stern voice.

"Of course." Peyton said.

"_Then I guess you have my blessing."_

"Thanks daddy."

"_Do me a favor though, keep me on the phone so that I can walk you down the isle."_

A tear rolled out of Peyton's eye. "Ok daddy."

Pete's conversation went about the same with his parents. Patrick is stuck with hold Pete's phone while he gets married so his parents can hear.

"Alright! Lets go get you married!" Brooke said excitedly.


	22. Seacrest and secrests

Bad news

**Bad news. My laptop has got a virus. So now I have to use my mom or my brothers computers. So I don't have any of the next chapters I have writen for any of my fics. Its really depressing. Lol. Anyway, if this chapter has a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I don't have spell check on here.**

It has been a month and a half since we were married. Pete is home from the US tour. He leaves for the over seas tour in a few months, which is pretty much going to suck. I hate being away from him. Married life has been wonderful though. The gossip magazines have only been talking about us. There are lots of different stories going around about why we got married. None of those tabloids say we've gotten married simply 'cause we love each other. In this industry it is hard for people to see that people do get married out of love. But frankly, I don't care anymore. Today Pete and I have to go do an interview. Everyone wants a interview, but we said that Ryan Seacrest is the only one who is going to get it. We are actually on our way to the studio right now to do that on air interview. Pete looks cuter than ever. He's wearing a V-neck shirt with a hoodie over it of course. But he left it unzipped just enough for me to see his chest. I am wearing a simple pair of jeans with one of Pete's "crossword" tank tops from the new Clandestine line.

Pete pulled the car to a stop, looked at over at me and said, "Ready to do this?"

I gave him a smiled and a nod. "Of course."

He let him self out of the car and came over to my door and opened it for me. We walked into the studio hand in hand.

Once inside Ryan sat us down and got us all wired up right. "Are you two ready? We're going on live in about 2 minutes."

"Yeah, man." Pete said.

"Alright we're going live now." Ryan put 3 fingers in the air and counted down. "I'm sitting here with newlyweds Pete and Peyton Wentz. How are you guys?" He asked.

"We're good. Life has been good since a month ago." Pete answered.

"How's married life been?" He asked.

"Well I just got home from Fall Out Boy's tour about a week ago, so we haven't really had a chance to experience any of married life yet, but from what we have been able to its amazing." Pete squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, plus its not really that different. We lived together for what, a year before we even got married. The only thing that has really changed is my last name. Still getting use to writing Wentz on things." I stated.

"So I just have to ask this 'cause it has been going around, are you or are you not pregnant?" Ryan asked.

Pete and I both smiled. "I am not. We don't plan on having kids for awhile. I'm still in college and Pete's busy with touring now. It just wouldn't be a good time. Plus we want to enjoy married life without a kid screaming every minute." I told him.

"You're like 18 right?" Ryan asked.

I smiled. "I actually just turned 19."

"That's kind of young to be married don't you think?" He asked.

I nodded. "It is a young age to decide to get married. But we love each other so much it just seemed like the right thing to do."

Ryan nodded. "So why didn't you guys have a big wedding?" He asked.

Pete cleared his throat. "We actually had a fight about a week before we got married that sent Peyton back to her dad's house in Tree Hill, when she came home to make up I was already gone on tour. She came out to one of our shows and we were laying in bed after watching Wanted, we kissed and I looked at her and just asked "will you marry me?" Luckily she said yes." Pete took a breath. "We wanted to get married right away but I had tour dates every night for a month so we just looked at each other and the next thing you knew we were in a chapel saying vows."

I smiled. "We are actually going to have a ceremony for our parents soon. I still feel bad that they weren't there."

"You guys haven't even had a chance to have a honeymoon have you?" Ryan asked.

"Not yet. We are planning on going somewhere after we have the ceremony for our parents." Pete told Ryan.

"Yeah, maybe Jamaica." I threw in with a smile.

"Wow. Well congratulations. I wish you two the best with everything."

"Thank man." Pete said.

Once in the car we looked at each other and sighed.

"Those baby questions were killing me." Pete said.

"I know. But we knew that he was going to ask about that." I said.

Pete leaned over and kissed me. "I know, but I still didn't like them."

I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. "Well we kept it a good secret though. We avoided the baby well."

Pete smiled as he put his hand on my stomach over my hand. "I still can't believe we are going to be parents."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Me either."


	23. Proud parents to be

**Lack of sleep has caused me to update again. I don't have spell check on this computer, so I'm sorry if words are spelt wrong. This is kind of a filler. I've sort of lost my passion for this fic, but I'm hoping it will come back soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy. - Brittany **

"Pete!" I yelled up the stair case. "Come on! We're going to be late" I yelled at my husband as I buttoned my jacket.

"We are hardly going to be late. We've still got a half hour." He said as he made his way down the stairs.

I smiled. "I know, I'm just excited." I told him.

He walked slowly over to me, wrapping hsi arms around me he said, "I know. I am excited to." He kissed my lips tenderly.

"Ok! Lets go!" I exclaimed.

20 minutes later we were sitting in the small doctors office waiting for our name to be called.

A nurse emerged from behind a door and called out "Wentz."

Pete and I stood up. "Right this way." The older lady told us.

She ushered us into a small room and handed me a cloth gown. "You'll need to put this on. The doctor will be in shortly." She told us before leaving the room.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Wentz. How are you two today?" Doctor Jackson asked.

"Excited." I told him.

"Alright I'm going to do a ultrasound to determain how far along you are." He told me. "I'm going to put this jelly on your stomach, it may be cold." He said before applying the cold jelly. Soon the room was filled with a faint sound. "Hear that?" He asked, we nodded. "Thats your babie's heart."

"Oh my god." I said as a tear rolled out. Pete squeezed my hand.

"This right here." The doctor pointed to the screen. "Thats your baby."

"Wow." Pete spoke softly. "When will we be able to know the gender?" He asked.

"Peyton is 3 months pregnant, and normally we could be able to tell you today, but the baby isn't sitting right today. We'll have to wait until next time." He told us.

"Alright." Pete said.

"I'll let you get dressed as I print out a few of these pictures for you." The doctor said before leaving the room.

I was full blown crying by now. "Hey, don't cry." Pete said, wiping away a few tears.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." I told him.

"Me too." He said before kissing me.

Later that night at home we were eating dinner when Pete suddenly looked at me and said, "So when should we tell the media? I mean, you're going to start showing soon and it will be better to get it out in the open."

I put my fork down and took a breath. "Um, I don't know. Its up to you. I could care less."

"Alright, we'll release a statement later." He said.

After dinner Pete and I posted a blog to our blog spot saying

_"Today we bring good news. Peyton and I are expecting a child. Today we found out that Peyton is over 3 months pregnant and will begin to show soon. We know that we have denied this for awhile, but we wanted to wait until the right time, which we feel is now. We wish to keep this a person private matter. - Peter & Peyton Wentz."_

Pete closed the laptop and looked at me. "How many people do you think are going to crap their pants when they read that?" He asked laughing.

"Uh, most of your fans. I'll probabaly have teenaged girls beating me down on the street." I told him.

He laughed. "No. No one is gonna lay a hand on my babies." He said as he put his hand on my stomach.


	24. IceCream Fight!

**I don't know why it is but I have seemed to have lost all passion for this fic. I want to contunie writting it because I know a lot of you read it and like it. Its just hard to write something that I actually love lately. Its sort of the worst case of writters block for me. I use to love writting, but now the words just don't come out right. I'm going to update even if I don't like the chapters I write. I think once this whole fic is finished I will re-write it. But who knows. Anyway, I am rambling. Here's the new chapter. - Brittany**

_"Hollywood is buzzing with the news that Pete Wentz and Wife Peyton Sawyer-Wentz are now expecting a baby. Late last night there was a blog posted by the newlyweds telling everyone that they are indeed expecting a child and that the mommy to be is over 3 months pregnant. They've apologized for denying it for so long and want to keep it a personal private matter. What do you viewers think? Did they not find out about the baby until after they were married or was it a shot-gun wedding? There is poll on our website, head over to E!online/Wentzbaby and cast your vote." _Ryan Seacrests' voice boomed through the living room. I quickly clicked off the tv and looked at Pete.

"I can't believe there is a pull on the internet over our baby." I spoke in a soft unbelieving voice.

Pete shook his head. "Thats Hollywood for ya."

I looked at the ground. "Hey." Pete said, which caused me to look up at him. "Come here." He said grabbing my hand, pulling me into his embrace. "Don't worry about those stupid TV shows and internet polls. They don't mean anything. Its just the media trying to get a rise out of us." He said before kissing my head.

I smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked.

He pulled me in tighter. "I have an idea." He smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Well I could go for some Peanutbutter cup ice cream from Cold Stone." I told him, excitement in my voice.

Pete stood up. "I'll get the keys." He smiled.

A half hour later I was in complete bliss. The ice-cream was everything my taste buds could want and more. I kept moaning over the taste. Pete began to laugh.

"What?" I asked him, my mouth full of ice-cream.

He put his spoon in his bowl. "You keep moaning. We're in a public place, Peyton." He laughed.

I flicked my spoon at him, which sent a big glob of ice-cream to land on his sweat shirt "Hey! This is a new hoodie!" He exclaimed before flicking ice-cream on me.

"Hey! That was perfectly good ice-cream you just wasted." I smiled.

"Well you started it." He grinned before leaning over the small table to give me a quick kiss. As soon as his lips met mine the camera flashes went off. Sometimes I hated this. Not being able to share a wonderful moment with my husband with out hearing a camera go off. But then again, who cares. The moment is still amazing.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Pete asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just have to pee first." I said, standing up I made my way to the bathroom.

Later at home Pete and I fell asleep in each others arms like we did most nights. I awoke the next morning to the sunlight shinning into the room. I rolled over and kissed Pete's check. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." I said with a smile.

"Don't we have a rule about kissing before brushing our teeth?" He grinned.

I acted confused. "What-ever are you talking about?"

He pulled me in closer to him. Nothing between our bodies. "I love you."

"I love yo-" Just like that I was up and running for the bathroom. I was wondering when morning sickness would hit. It seemed a little bit late in the pregnancy, but my doctor told me it could happen anytime. Pete jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Without a word he pulled my hair back to keep it away from my face. After 10 minutes of vomiting Pete said,

"Do you want me to make you some soup?" He rubbed my back lightly.

I nodded and put on a faint smile. "That'd be really nice."

"Alright, by the time you come down it'll be ready." He smiled at me before leaving the room.

What a man to his words I thought as I entered the kitchen. "You actually have it done already?" I asked.

"I said I would didn't I?" He put crackers next to the steaming bowl and gave me a spoon. "It most likely won't taste good because I cooked it, but Tomatto is your favorite right?" He smiled.

I nodded. "You know me too wel."

"Its my job."

Just as we were sharing a good moment the we heard our names on the TV.

_"Last night Pete & Peyton were spotted in a Cold Stone eating ice-cream. They had a little ice-cream fight, then shared a kiss, as shown here in this picture."_ Ryan Seacrests' voice once again boomed out of the tv before showing a few pictures of Pete and I from the previous night._ "No sigh of the 19 year old mother to be showing yet, but we can safely say baby-bump watch is on alert." _

"Oh god." I said as I realized something. "I'm going to get fat."

Pete smiled and kissed my head.

**I didn't think that I was going to like what I wrote in this chapter, but I actually do. Maybe my passion is being renewed. Lets hope so. Please rememeber to review. . . It sometimes make's me write faster, and smile. :)**

** - Brittany**


	25. Late night phone calls

**I've been sitting around all morning trying to find something to do. I thought watching Re-runs of '90210' would entertain me, but they didn't. As I was half way through a episode I got the urge to write a new chapter for this fic. That almost never happens to me for this fic anymore. So I am taking it as a sign that I have gotten my passion back. Grins I've gotten some pretty good ideas on where I would like to take this fic now, so I'm pretty excited. I hope all of you are well, and enjoy this chapter. - Brittany.**

_1 Month Later_

"I really miss you." I spoke into the phone, before I took a bit of my salad.

_"And I miss you too. You know how hard it is for me to be away from you." _Pete told me.

I got up from my stool at the table and made my way to the fridge. Hearing it open Pete said,

_"I thought you were eating a salad? What are you eating now?" _I could practically hear him smile.

I grabbed the bag of red grapes and the sour cream out of the fridg. "I am eating a salad. I just got a craving for red grapes dipped in sour cream." I smiled from ear to ear as I dipped a grape in the cold white cream, then putting it in my mouth. I let out a moan of satasfaction. "Thats so good." I said as I chewed the grape.

_"My kid is going to eat the weridest things when he grows up." _Pete laughed.

"Your kid? This is _our_ kid the last time I checked." I laughed. "And who says its a boy. It could could very well be a girl." I said matter-of-factly.

_"Well whatever our kid is, I think we should stop calling it 'it." _Pete said.

"What should we call him or her than?" I asked.

The line went silent for a minute. I could tell he was thinking. I was a second away from asking if he had hung up on me before he finally spoke.

_"Lets call our child Buba until we know if he or she is a her or him." _

"Buba? Thats a total boy name." I protested.

_"Well what do you think we should call him or her_?" He asked me.

"Mini-me." I said.

_"Mini-me? As in Austin Powers?" _Pete laughed.

I took a breath. "Mini-me 'cause it could either turn out to be a Mini-you or a mini-me, so when ever one of us talks about it we could be talking about either gender." I told him

_"Hmmm, I love it. Mini-me it is." _He declared. _"So how is my little Mini-me doing?" _

I smiled. I loved how concerned he always is. "Fine. Mini-me is perfect."

_"I can't wait until next week. I'll finally be home and with you two." _

I put the lid back on the sour cream, seal the grapes bag and set them back in the fridge. "I can't wait for you to be home either." I began to smirk. "Did you know that when a woman is prengnat her hormones go out of control and they make her want and need her husband more than she's ever wanted or needed him?" I asked, my smirk still plasterd on my face.

_"Is that right? In that case, this week better go by super fast." _

"Its almost 1am here. I should get to bed." I told him.

_"Fine. I love you." _Pete told me.

"I know you do. And I love you too." I blew him a kiss through the phone.

_"Good night baby." _

"Night." I said before hanging up the phone.

**That was pretty much a filler chapter, but I can safely say (I think) that the next few chapters will be much better. Please review. - Brittany**


	26. Deadly Hamburgers

**I have great news for me, bad news for you guys. My friend Ashley on the OTHforums called me about two weeks ago and asked if I could go with her and her mom on a road trip to Willmington. I'm not sure if there is any One Tree Hill fans that don't know what or where Willmington is, but its the town where One Tree Hill is filmed. I asked my mom if it was ok if I went and she was sketchy at first about it because, well, Ashley and I have never really met. But after a few phone calls between moms and a little convinceing I am going to Willmington. That is my good news. The bad news is I'm going to be gone 3 weeks so I will not be able to update at all. We are not leaving until October so I still have time to update as much as I can before we go. I know most of you are thinking "October is far away, why is she telling us now?" and the answer to that is, I'm just super excited and can't contain myself. Anyway, I'll get to the update now. I hope you all enjoy and rememeber to review. - Brittany.**

_**2 months later.**_

_"Flashes went off last night as Pete Wentz and wfie, Peyton, were seen last night. They were leaving a resturant in L.A. As seen in pictures here," _As always E! Network flashed pictures for the world to see. _"The young mother-to-be's baby bump is getting bigger and bigger by the day." _The fake blonde lady spoke. _"When asked how they were doing the lovely couple had this to say,"_ In bold letter the screen showed what Pete had said to the photogs the night before.

"_My wife and I are doing amazing. We've never been happier in our live's."_ - Pete Wentz

_"Do you think their marraige will last? Or will it end up becoming another celeb marragie that will go down the gutter? You decided. Head over to E!online and cast your vote." _The young blone lady stated. She turned to look at her co-host. _"I'm pullin' for those two. They seem really in love." _She said before Pete changed the channel.

"I'm tired of hearing about us." He told me with a sigh.

"Join the club." I said as I put my hand on my bump. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

Pete shot up. "What? What is it? Whats wrong?" He asked.

I gave him the biggest grin ever. "Nothings wrong. I just felt the baby kick for the first time." I told him.

"Really?" He asked as he put his hand on my round stomach. "Wow." He said as he felt the baby kick. "Thats amazing."

I chuckled. "You should feel how it feels on the inside." I smiled.

Pete leaned up and kissed me. "I love you so much."

"Like wise babe." I smiled. "I could reallly go for a big juicy hamburger right now." I licked my lips.

Pete stood up. "I'll go start the car." He smiled as he grabbed his keys.

In the car I contunied to smile as I felt the baby kick away. "You know, I never thought my life could be this perfect." I told him.

He smiled. "I know. Me either."

And just like that everything went black. I heard the breaks squeal before the car collided right into us. Right into my side of the car. The only thing I could hear was Pete scream my name before I passed out.

_The hospital._

"Pete!" Brooke screamed as she ran over to him. Lucas right behind her. "How is she? Is the baby ok?" She asked in one breath.

Pete's face was emotionless. "They won't tell me anything." He told Lucas and Brooke.

"What do you mean they won't tell you anything? You're her husband for gods sake!" Brooke exclaimed.

Pete sunk down into a near by chair. He ran a hand through his hair before a tear rolled out of his eyes. "Everytime I ask about her all they do is tell me they will tell me something once they know." He sighed. "She has to be ok. They have to be ok."

"They will be man." Lucas piped in before lending a gentle hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Yeah. Peyton is strong. And if that baby of yours is anything like the two of you it'll be ok." Brooke said. Pete sobbed. "Come here." Brooke told him. She gave him a comforting hug.

"Where is she?" Larry said as he walked into the room.

It had been 7 hours now. Pete of course called Larry right when they got to the hospital.

"She's in surgrey." Brooke told the older man.

Larry looked at Pete. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

Pete sighed. "Not to good."

Larry saw his son in laws tear stained face and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "She'll be ok. They'll be ok."

They sat down and Larry let out a sigh. "Why is she in surgery?" He asked.

"She has internall bleeding that they have to fix, and a few other things." Lucas told him.

"God. How could I let this happen?" Pete let out.

"It is not your fault Pete. You were at a redlight when the drunk driver turned the corner when he wasn't suppose to. Do not blame your self." Brooke told him.

_"Breaking news! We have just gotten word that Pete Wentz and his Wife Peyton we in a accident earlier tonight. They were parked at a redlight waiting for it to turn green when a drunk driver sped around the corned and collided with the car. Apperantly the drunk driver hit Peyton's side of the car pretty hard. Pete is fine. Just a few bumps and brusies. While Peyton is in surgery as we speak. We would like to take the time to say that our prayers are all with the family now." _Ryan Seacrest voice boomed through the waiting room tv.

Pete angerly stood up, paced over to the tv, flicked it off then left the room.


	27. Heartbeats

**Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me. Don't worry. I'm not going to ramble on and on about random things that you could probably care less about this time. Laughs - Brittany**

Pete didn't know what to do or think. He was so worried about Peyton and the baby. If anything were to happen to either of them he didn't know what he would do. He just wanted Peyton, the love of his life to be alright. He walked out of the waiting room wanting to be alone. He slowly walked to the door exiting outside. Once the doors slid open all he saw were flashes. The paparazi took as many pictures as they could before Pete quickly turned back around, heading back to the waiting room. He turned and entered the bathroom that was located right before the waiting room. Leaning against the door he let out a sigh.

"_Fucking paparazi waiting outside for their stupid fucking pictures. Don't they know this is a private, personally issue. My fucking wife and childs lives hand in the balance and all they care about are fucking getting their pictures." _He angrily thought to himself.

Making his way over to the sink, he let out another sad sigh before turning the water on. He looked at himself in the mirror, doubt and worry written all over his face. He shook his head at the vision of himself before he splashed the cold water on his face.

_In the waiting room_

Brooke held Lucas' hand tight as she worried. _"Its been forever now. What is taking them so long?"_ she thought to herself. Letting out a sigh she looked at Larry. "Can't you go ask if they have any new news? They won't tell me anything because I'm not family." She said.

Larry shook his head "Yeah, I'll be right back." Just as he was standing up a doctor walked over to the small group.

"Peyton Wentz family?" He asked.

They all nodded. Lucas stood up. "I'm going to go get Pete."

"Could you wait to tell us anything until Pete gets here? He's her husband." Larry stated.

Pete closed the bathroom door quitely when he exited. "Pete!" Lucas yelled once he saw him. "The doctor just came out to tell us something about Peyton." He told him.

Hearing those words made Pete rush into the waiting room. "How is she?" He asked when he was near the doctor.

"She's doing fine now. We had to fix some bleeding that she had from her shoulder. The impact of the other car fractured it, so we had to fix that too. We almost lost her a few times, but she pulled thru just fine." The young doctor told us.

Pete let out a thankful sigh. "What about the baby?"

The doctor looked a little worried. "We're not to sure how the baby is doing at the moment. We are trying to wait for Peyton to wake up before we do a ultrasound. If she doesn't wake up in a hour we will do one regraudless."

Pete nodded. "Can I see her?" He asked.

The doctor now nodded and said "follow me."

Before following the doctor into the other room Pete looked at Larry. "I'll come get you as soon as she wakes up." He said before hugging his father in law."

The older man just nodded and said, "Ok."

_In Peyton's room._

Once in her room he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. He stroked it softly while saying, "Come on Peyton. Please wake up. I need to see your beautiful eyes. Please wake up baby." He then kissed her hand. He repeated this for a hour before he finally fell asleep in the chair next to her.

"Pete?" He heard someone ask. He opened his eyes to see a confused pair looking back.

"Peyton! Thank god." He leaned over and kiss her head. "I thought I was going to lose you." He told her.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked, completely confused on everything.

"The hospital. We were hit by a drunk driver." He stated.

"The baby?" She asked.

"They said they'd do a ultrasound as soon as you got up." He said. "Lets call the nurse in."

20 minutes later there was a doctor in the room with the ultrasound. She put the cold jelly on Peyton's bump and said "As long as we hear a heart beat everything should be fine."

Soon the room was filled with a sound. "Sounds like the baby is doing good."

Pete looked over to Peyton before giving her a kiss. She sobbed into his chest. Just then she looked suprised.

"What?" Pete asked his wife.

Peyton looked down and said "My water broke."


	28. Godbless The Child

**So Peyton's water breaking seems a little early and all and thats the point. I did the math and she's 6 months pregnant. I don't want to give anything away, but I'll tell you this. She will be in labor and the baby may or may not be born. You'll find out in this chapter. With that being said, I'll get to it. - Brittany**

3 hours ago my water broke. The doctors said that I must have gone into labor and if I had been awake and able to feel that I was they could have tried to stop it. But now, since my water has already been broken I'm going to have to deliever the baby. I'm a complete mess. I'm only 6 months pregnant. My baby is going to be pre-mature. What if he or she doesn't survive? I will not be able to handle that. Not at all. On top of all this Pete is keeping comletely to himself. I need him to talk me through this. I need him.

"Alright Peyton. Lets take a look and see how things are going?" My doctor said. "Well, you are dialated fully now. We can deliever now."

Pete looked at me with sad eyes. "You ready to be a mom?" He asked me with a slight smile.

In between a sob I flashed him a sad smile. "If you're ready to be a dad, I'm ready to be a mom." I told him.

The nurses wheeled me into another room and told me the doctor would be in in a minute. Pete was outside the room putting on a pair of scrubs like the doctor asked him too. The room looked almost to clean. They told me that only the father of the baby could be in the room with me because the room has to be completely clean for the baby because his or her could have health problems with being so pre-mature. I was freaking out. Health problem? What health problems? Someone please fill me in!

"Are you ready Peyton?" The doctor asked. I nodded slowly.

Pete placed his hand on mine. He kissed my head and said "Everything will be ok."

Within a half an hour I was a mother of a little girl. She was so tiny. They won't even let me hold her. She has to be in a incubator. They said she only weighed 3 pounds and 4 ounces. She was beautiful though. She had black hair like Pete, green eyes like me. She looked so much like Pete it was amazing.

"I can't believe you're a mom." Brooke said as she walked in my room. She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Me either. Have you seen her yet? She's in the nursry." I said.

She shook her head. "No. Pete and your dad are hogging up the window." She smiled.

A tear rolled out of my eye. "Whats wrong Peyton?" Brooke asked as she put a hand over mine.

"The doctors say that she may not make it through the night. Her lungs aren't developed all the way yet." I sobbed.

Brooke pulled me into a hug. "Peyton Sawyer Wentz! Do not think the worst. Your daughter will be ok. If she's anything like her mom she is strong and can handle anything. So you stop thinking like that."

I nodded. "Thanks Brooke. You're always here for me."

"You're my best friend. Of course I'll always be here for you." She stated.

Pete walked into the room and said "Brooke, if you don't mind can I have a minute alone with Peyton."

Brooke nodded and said "I'll be back later. I have to go get a peak at the kid of yours." She smiled before leaving.

Pete sat on the bed next to me. "We have to name her." He said.

I nodded. "If you don't mind, I was thinking that I'd like to name her Ellie, after my birth mom." I said.

Pete nodded before kissing me. "Thats a perfect name." He said. "What about middle name?"

"Ellie Marie Wentz." I said. He smiled.

"Ellie Marie Wentz it is."

I leaned up to kiss Pete when my dad walked in the room. "The doctors said she is getting worse."

Just like that my world was turned upside down.


	29. Perfect days

**Once again I am going into the future. You see, I thought I knew where I wanted to take this fic, but I guess I didn't. Like I always do, I changed my mind and I happen to like where I'm going to take this fic better then the one I had before. At first I thought that I wanted baby Ellie to die, but I wouldn't be able to write that well, and it would have been a pretty horribly written chapter(s). There-for I am letting there be a happy side to this little fic of mine. Insert smiley face here . . . I hope all of you lovely people are doing amazing. I'll let ya get on with the chapter now. . . XoXo - Brittanyy**

_**Quote of the day:** _

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." - Twilight (I have abosultey fallen in love with that damn book. Waiting to read the others.)_

_

* * *

_

--

_"We've just got news that Peyton Sawyer-Wentz just gave birth to a pre-mature baby. No news on whether its a boy or girl. We've just got news that the baby is in a incubator and not in good health. Our prayers go out to the young parents and their child." _Ryan Seacrest voice said on E! News.

_2 Months later..._

Peyton's eyes fluttered up to a bright room. She searched the bed for her husband but he was nowhere to be found. Rolling out of bed she put her slippers on her cold feet and her robe over her shoulders. She made her way down the hall to the pink painted room. A smile crept onto her face at the sight she saw. Pete, was on the floor laying next to Ellie's crib. Both of them sound asleep. Peyton stalked over to Pete, nealing down she nudged him a little, putting a finger over her mouth motioning for him to be quite.

"I know you worry about our little girl and everything, but you don't have to sleep in here," she whispered. A bright smile across her lips as she did so.

He rubbed his eyes trying to bring them to life. "I know. I just don't want to be away from her." He smiled.

"Well, how about we put her crib back in our room." She suggested.

"I think that's a good idea." He said standing up. "I'm gonna break my back if I sleep on the floor again." He rubbed the sore spot on his lower back with a smile.

"What do you say about going back to sleep for a while, until our beautiful daughter wakes us up screaming into the baby moniter. Then getting ready and going out for breakfast somewhere?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect." Pete told me, as she slung his arm around my waist as we walked out the door together.

It didn't seem like we were asleep for more then a minute before Ellie's little cry was heard loud and clear through the walls and baby moniter. I shot up in bed. A smile rested on my lips. I wouldn't change this for the world. Most parents would be tried of the constant crying and feeding and changing of the baby, but for me, it was the most amazing thing ever. I'll admit after awhile it does get old and tireing. But, after almost losing my persious little angel, I couldn't be more happy every time I heard that little loud cry for mommy.

After a good half hour of getting ready to go get breakfast, we were finanlly ready. Ellie was strapped in her car-seat perfectly, I had the diaper bag hung on my shoulder, my purse, my husband, and car keys. We were ready to hit the road. After placing the car-seat, with baby in it, in the car safely and secure we made our way out of our drive-way.

Breakfast was amazing. Ellie, some-how manged to sleep through the whole thing. The paparazi was of course near by, trying to steal a picture of our little angel. I wouldn't let them though. Pete and I pulled a Nicole Kidman and we didn't sell any pictures to the press of Ellie. We thought it'd be wrong to place our childs face all over tabloids. So, of course, the paparazi all wanted to get that one rare shot of our childs face. But we wouldn't let them. There was a blanked placed over the handle of the car-seat so the paparazi and the sun couldn't see Ellie's small face.

Once we were back home, Ellie, some-how was still asleep. Babie's amazed me sometimes at how much they could sleep. After moving her crip back into our room infront of the bed like it was before Pete and I brought her basinet downstairs so she could sleep in it while we fell asleep watching tv. We were watching Re-runs of 'Boy Meets World' on 'ABC Family' before we fell asleep. I woke up before Pete, my head still resting on his chest on the couch. I looked at the basinet to see if Ellie had woken up yet, and she hadn't. I then looked at the TV to see that 'The 700 Club' was on. I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. Before I knew it I was on E! Network. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why I watched this damn channel so often. I mean, I really don't like the stories they make up about my family, but I just couldn't help but watch.

_"Today, Pete and his beautiful wife, Peyton, and their 2 month old daughter we seen out for breakfast this morning. Their daughter, how-ever, wasn't really seen. The young couple has made it very clear that they do not want their daughter's picture taken just yet. They had put a little yellow blanket over the handle of the car-seat. Maybe not just shellter from the pap's, but probabaly also to keep the blaring sun off the little baby's face, while they ate outside of the little resturant. How long will we have to wait to see little Ellie's face? We don't know, but we want you to guess. Head over to our website and take the poll, 'How long 'till baby Ellie will be seen'." _The bubbly woman spoke.

I heard a groan and I knew where it was coming from and why already. "Why do you find it nessesary to watch these stupid shows?" Pete asked.

I looked up at him from where I was laying. "I just like to hear if they have any new rumors about us swirling around." I smiled.

"You're such a weird-o, but you're my weird-o and I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned before leaning down a bit to kiss me.

Once the kiss broke I said, "I love you, you know that?"

His smile only grew wider, "I've heard that once before I think." He said before kissing me again. "I love you too." He said with his lips still lingering against mine.

Then, just like clockwork, Ellie began to wail.

I smiled the biggest smile I've ever smiled before, "Is it weird that I acutally love that sound?"

Pete shook his head, "Nope. I love it too." He said while he got up to go check on Ellie.


	30. Lunchdates and makeouts

**Woo-hoo! Only 3 more days (not counting today) until I'm on my way to Arizona to meet my friend Ashley before we go on our trip to Wilmington! I'm super stoked! I cannot wait! But it's sad that I won't be able to update for a little over a month. So I come today bringing one last update before I leave. Just so we're all clear, I've lost my passion (once again) for this fic. And on top of it all I have writers block. Oh, and I can't forget the fact that I'm so in love with Twilight right now that I can't let my fingers touch a keyboard without writing something that somehow reminds me of Twilight. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble. I'll let ya'll get to it... - Brittany**

I offically had the day off. I may not be in school right now, or have a job, but Pete gave me the day off from mother-hood and told me to go out and have some fun. I sat outside of our house for a little bit trying to rememeber what I use to like to do on sunny afternoons like this before I got so wrapped up in being a mom. Pete basicly pushed me out of the house and is forcing me to do something that doesn't involve a baby. He can be so mean sometimes. Then it hit me. Brooke doesn't have classes today, I'll call her and see if she wants to do lunch. I reached into my bag that was resting on the passenger seat and pulled out my sleek silver slider phone. Quickly, I dialed Brooke's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey B. Davis." I spoke into the phone when she finally answered. "Do you have anything planned for today?" I asked her. Sighing as she went on and on about how Lucas canneled his lunch date with her because his best friend (our friend aslo) Haley needed help writting a term paper. "That sucks about Lucas. Sorry buddy. But we could do something, I was thinking lunch and maybe a little shopping." I said. I pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard her screech in excitement. "Alright, meet me at the cafe' on 5th and Sunset, okay?" She agreed then I hung the phone up then started the car.

--

"Peyton Sawyer . . . I mean Wentz." Brooke greeted me cheerfully.

"Why hello Brooke." I said before I took a drink of my mocha.

After a good half hour of catching up Brooke's face grew serious.

"So, I've been thinking." She started.

I laughed. "Uh-oh. That's never good." I joked.

She fake slapped me. "Shut up!" She smiled. "I've been thinking that I want to open a store somewhere in LA. I mean sure I've got the one in Tree Hill but I live here now too so I think it'd be a smart move." She started to explain.

Brooke is the only 19 year old I've ever known that has had her own clothing line since she was 16. It's finally gotten big this last year. She opened a store in Tree Hill and buisness has been booming. Brooke Davis was going to have millions before she knew it.

"So I was wondering, first off, if you'd like to help paint it, and all that stuff. And if you'd like to maybe work there with me? It'd be perfect. You could bring little Ellie with you instead of hiring a nanny and your hours would be completely felixable -" Brooke started to ramble.

"I'll help you paint it and I'll work for you." I smiled.

Brooke grinned from ear to ear. "Yay! I was hoping you'd say that!" She stood up and I followed her lead then we hugged. "This is so great. We'll totally get to see each other more often now."

"Yeah, and Ellie will get to see her God mom more too... " I said.

"Speaking of babies - " Brooke started with a smile.

"You're not pregnant are you?" My face grew serious.

She laughed. "Hell no!" She almost fell over laughing so hard at that one. "No... I was thinking about making a baby line for Clothes Over Bros." She told me.

I grinned. "Thats great Brooke!"

Her phone began to ring and she sighed after looking at who it was. "It's my mom. I'm suppose to be at her house now. Lost track of time." She told me. "I guess I should get going." She stood up.

Once again, I followed her lead and stood up. "Yeah, I think I need to get back to my kid anyway." I chuckled.

Brooke gave me a hug and said, "You kiss that kid for me and tell her auntie Brooke wants to see her soon. And tell that goofy looking husband of yours 'hi' too." She laughed.

"Sure thing Brookie." I smiled.

"Bye P. Sawyer-Wentz, love you BFF." She laughed.

"Like wise" I said before I grabbed my bag and made my way to my car.

_"Spotted. Peyton Sawyer-Wentz and gal pal Brooke Davis were seen having lunch yesterday afternoon at a small cafe' in LA. The two shared laughs over lunch then hugged each other before leaving. Gotta love BFF's." _A E! Spokes person said through the tv.

Pete's gentle hand touch my shoulders lightly before he bent over to kissed my forehead. I smiled at the feel of his lips against my skin. My mind was slowly starting to drift away to that place I missed truely.

"I was thinking..." Pete said slowly, walking around me to sit next to me on the couch.

"Yes?" I asked quickly.

His smirk clearly meant this was something he was proud of.

"I was thinking that you and I have not had a night _alone_ since Ellie has been born. I've missed _that _part of our relationship. I'm starting to think that it's been so long that I might not remember how to do it anymore." He smiled shyly.

I placed my hand on top of his, stroking the back of it lightly as I smiled.

"I've missed it too. More than you'll ever know." He smiled at me. "But-" I started again, watching his face go from hopeful to disopionted in a matter of seconds. "it's just so hard with Ellie around. I feel like she'll be able to _hear _us.." I trailed off.

He scooted over to me, now we were only inches apart. He didn't say anything. Moving so slowly that I didn't think it was really happening his started to kiss my neck. Moving his way up slowly until he found my lips. I let out a sigh once his covered mine. The kiss grew more intense and before I knew it I was laying on top of him on the couch. My hands held a fist-full of his hair. His hand left hand was on the small of my back, pressing me closer to him - as if that we actually possible at this point - his other hand tangled through my hair. Our lips finally parted only due to the fact that we could no longer breathe. His lips never left my skin. He kissed up and down my neck again until our breathing was some-what back to normal. Noticing that this was going to get out of hand fast I pulled away, completely unwillingly.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

I grinned at him. "Nothing. I just don't want to get _too _out of hand. Ellie is in the next room and she's most likely to cry at any minute - stopping us dead in our tracks."I stated.

He pouted. He always looked so cute when he pouted.

"You're such a baby, baby." I chuckled.

He pulled me back into his embrace, holding me tight against his chest.

"What would you say to a night of me and you alone in a hotel room?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I would say hell yes."

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I called Brooke earlier-" He started but I pulled away to look him in the face. "I called her earlier and I told her that you and I needed some _alone _time and I asked her if she and Lucas would mind coming over and watching Ellie for the night." He paused to kiss my cheek. "She agreed and is going to be here in 20 minutes. I already booked a hotel room - so you can't try to say no." He smirked.

I grinned widely. "You knew this all along, didn't you? That's why you came out here and started to put the moves on me!" I acussed. He just smiled at me. "I love you, more than you could possibly know." I stated.

He pulled me back to his chest, kissed my hair and said, "I think I have an idea. I mean if you love anywhere near as much as I love you, then I know."


	31. We're forever

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been forever since my last update. I got home from Wilmington like 3 weeks ago and I had a horrible case of writers block. And while this saddens me to say, this will be the last chapter ever. I feel there is no more I can do with this fic and that it's a good time to end it. I want to thank all of you for the feedback and motivation you've given me over the last year. I'm thinking that I may re-write this someday, but I'm not sure. Right now I'm just going to focus on finishing all my other fics so I can work on new projects. This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I'll let you get to it. Once again, thank you all bunches. - Brittany C**

_**3 years later . . .**_

"_Babies are booming this month. Ashlee Simpson gave birth to her first child last week and now Peyton Sawyer-Wentz, Pete Wentz's wife gave birth to their second child late last night. The mom and baby are both doing fine. The baby boy is said to have weighed a 8lbs 6ozs. They happy parents have yet to have said what they named the little Wentz-let. Our best wishes go out to the happy family."_

"Mommy!" little Ellie yelled in a excited voice.

"Ellie, use your in door voice honey. The baby is asleep," Peyton cooed down to her 3 and a half year old.

Pete walked into the room then, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah sweetheart. Your brother is sleeping."

Peyton smiled. "I can't believe we have another one."

"Me either," Pete smiled back. "I can't believe how much hair little Brandon has."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ellie chanted. "Can I hold the baby?"

Pete and Peyton exchanged glances then smiled.

"I'll tell you what," Pete smiled at his daughter, "you can sit on mommy's lap and she'll help you hold your brother."

Peyton carefully handed Brandon to Pete so Ellie could climb up onto Peyton's lap. Peyton showed her daughter how to hold her arms up then Pete slowly put the baby in her arms. Peyton's arms cradled around Ellie's, making sure there were no way Brandon could fall.

Ellie looked up at her dad with a huge smile and said, "Look! I'm doing it!"

Pete smiled then said, "Wait! Let me get the camera!"

He rushed back into the room and said, "Alright, ready. One. Two. Three."

The flash flowed right after Peyton and Ellie both said 'Cheese'

Pete looked at the screen on the camera and said, "Perfect."

"I love you." Peyton cooed down to both her babies. She then looked up at Pete and said, "I love you too."

He smiled and said, "We're like Bella and Edward, we're forever."

**The End.**

**A/N: **

**I hope ya'll enjoyed the final chapter. As always reveiws are love. Hehe. - Brittany **


End file.
